History Rewritten
by poodleann04
Summary: What if Mary made a choice that changed her fate and the fate of France and Scotland? Begins during Season 1, canon divergent. A multi-chapter Mash fic.
1. Chapter 1

History Rewritten

*Picks up after S1E8 "Fated". Bash and Mary have run away from French Court. Quickly diverges from canon, though some events are similar to canon. For the purposes of this story, Mary and Francis were never intimate. Some characters may be slightly OOC.

Chapter 1

Mary stood shivering in her sopping dress, her head turned down to keep the many eyes in the tavern from seeing too many details of her face. Bash stood just a couple of feet away, negotiating with the innkeeper for a room and warm bath water. They were pretending to be a young married couple who had lost their horses in the swollen river.

Bash graced Mary with a small smile as he turned around. "Come _wife_ , let's get you warm."

Mary's mouth turned up at his cheek, ever present even when they were in peril. Mary had to admit she liked the way those words sounded coming out of Bash's mouth, but her heart clenched terribly all the same. The word wife made her think of Francis and the life she had left behind her at French Court. Running had been her only option. Mary knew if she stayed that Francis would have worn her down eventually. She would marry him, and because of that, he would die. Mary could not let that happen. Francis would not die because of her.

Mary was glad to have Bash as a traveling companion. She had planned to escape on her own, but fate had other plans. She worried now that she had sacrificed the older brother's life to save the younger, for Mary knew if they were captured Bash would almost certainly be put to death. Bash's father, King Henry, loved him, but Henry loved power more and Mary's leaving had cost him England.

They entered the room and Bash immediately set to building a fire. Mary took him in as he worked to quickly stoke the fire.

"I'm sorry, Bash. I never meant to take you from your home."

Bash sighed as he prodded the fire, making the flames rise higher. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Your Grace. I was leaving anyway. I told you that."

"Please, Bash, just call me Mary. I feel more a coward than a queen right now."

Bash stood up and placed a hand on Mary's elbow, leading her closer to the fire. "You could never be a coward, Mary; it just isn't in you."

Mary smiled softly at Bash. He understood her need to leave. She had explained her reasons as they stopped to rest their horses that first day. Mary knew Bash took Nostradamus's prophecy seriously. He did not try to convince her to go back, or say she was being silly. He just held her as she cried that day. Whispering words of loyalty, support, friendship, and love. (Though he never said the word, Mary knew all the same).

Mary was brought back to the present by Bash's voice. "Take off that dress."

"What?!" Mary exclaimed, stepping back from Bash, surprised by his boldness.

"It needs to dry, and you need to warm up, Your Grace."

Mary noticed his switch to her formal title and realized he was trying to soothe her mind as to his intentions. Mary nodded, seeing the reason behind Bash's words.

"Yes, of course, you're right. Turn around then."

"All night?" Bash questioned, a bit of his natural cheek coming through this time.

Mary leveled him with a glare.

"Fine, fine." Bash turned and faced the door while Mary undid her dress. Bash caught movement out of the corner of his eye as he bent to remove his boots. Distracted as he was by the glimpse of pale flesh he spied as her dress slipped from her shoulders, he did not hear the boots in the hallway until it was too late.

Royal guards came crashing into the room, the door splintered by their sudden assault. Mary saw Bash reach toward his hip where his sword was usually strapped and saw the frustration in his eyes when he remembered he had removed it only moments before. Mary covered herself with her dress and shook her head at Bash as they locked eyes. Fighting would be pointless and they both knew it. The guards roughly forced Bash to his knees and tied his hands. They jerked him to his feet and began to push him towards the door.

"Stop!" Mary commanded in her most regal voice. "He is under my protection and will not be harmed."

"Our orders are to arrest him and escort you both back to the castle where King Henry will decide your fates."

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat. "We will come back willingly, but you will let me dress and you will not injure Sebastian. I am Queen and he is the son of a king."

The guard grunted. "Have it your way, Your Grace, but he's still headed for the dungeons."

Mary nodded and motioned for the guards to turn around as she slipped the wet dress back over her shoulders. She picked Bash's boots up off the floor and brought them to the guard holding him. "He will be needing these, I believe." The guard scowled and took the boots, releasing Bash and helping him put his boots on his feet. Other guards grabbed the rest of Bash and Mary's meager possessions as they were shuffled out of the room by their captors.

The ride to the castle was fast and silent save for the sound of the horses hooves thundering around them. Mary and Bash had been separated by the guard; Bash at the front of the party and Mary in the rear. Mary kept her eyes trained on Bash's back for the entire ride. Once, he turned slightly in the saddle and locked eyes with Mary. He tried to smile encouragingly, but one of the guards smacked his horse, making him turn towards the front. Mary bit back a harsh command, her desire to keep Bash alive outweighed her momentary concern. Mary began to form a plan as they galloped toward the castle. It would be risky and she knew it would destroy Francis, but if her plan worked she would save both brothers' lives in one calculated, bold move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived back at the castle just as the sun began to rise the next morning. Mary was shocked the ride had lasted only a day. She and Bash had been on the run for almost two weeks, but she realized they had stopped several times and had to double back to avoid the royal guard a few times. Mary swung herself off of her horse without waiting for assistance. The guards roughly pushed Bash towards the waiting jailer who began to drag an exhausted Bash toward the dungeons.

"Do not harm him!" Mary commanded, hoping the jailer would be afraid to defy someone of her station.

"It will be okay," Bash said, trying to comfort Mary even as his own life hung in the balance. Mary nodded and gave Bash a tight lipped smile. She looked at the guard in front of her and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Take me to the King."

Mary entered the throne room with her back straight and her head held high. King Henry rose from his throne. "Well, I see my guards have finally managed to track down my cunning son and the fleeing Queen. Tell me, was it worth Sebastian's life for you to have two weeks of freedom? Because that is what this flight of fancy has cost you. Bash will be executed tomorrow for treason."

Mary leveled her gaze on King Henry. "You will not be executing Sebastian," Mary said cooly.

"Really? Why would that be?"

Mary smiled shrewdly. "You want England, do you not?"

"Of course I want England. What does that have to do with Sebastian?"

"Sebastian will get you England...through me. Have the Pope legitimize Bash. I will marry him and you will have England. Your heir and any future heirs will rule France, Scotland _and_ England."

"And what about Francis, hmm? What am I to do with Francis?"

"He will still be a Prince of France. He can remain an heir, after his elder brother, of course."

"Mary! You cannot be serious!" Francis finally spoke from beside his mother.

"Henry, seriously, why are you entertaining this? Just send the trollop back to Scotland and rid yourself of her and the bastard!" Catherine exclaimed from her throne beside Henry.

Mary smiled inwardly, knowing Catherine's protestations would raise Henry's ire.

"I am King, Catherine. I can do whatever I please." Henry sat back on his throne. "Everyone please leave. I would like to speak with the Queen of Scots privately."

Catherine began to scoff.

"Leave!" Henry ordered as he glared at her.

The King smiled at Mary once the throne room was clear. "You play the game well my dear, I'll give you that. Now, I am of a mind to go along with your plan. I will seek to legitimize Sebastian, but I must speak with him first. I must know he is ready to assume the title of Dauphin, and one day King. Will he agree to rule by your side?"

Mary nodded, trying not to show her fear. She had not spoken of her plan to Bash. She had to warn him before his father blindsided him. He had to agree for all of their sakes.

"Yes, he will agree."

"For you, I'm sure he will. Very well, you are dismissed. I will speak with you again after I speak with my son."

Mary turned and walked out of the throne room, picking up her pace to race to the dungeons when she was clear of the gossiping onlookers.

She heard them before she saw them.

Francis was yelling. "You! You're taking everything from me! Mary, my title, my crown, my place in this world! Why, brother? Do you hate me that much?"

Mary ran forward just in time to see Francis's fist connect with Bash's jaw. Chained as he was, he wasn't able to defend himself and fell against the dungeon wall, sliding down to the floor. Mary rushed to Sebastian pushing Francis out of the way. She whirled on the guard outside the cell's door.

"Keys!" She demanded. The guard looked to Francis who gave a curt nod approval. The guard unlocked the restraints himself, moving quickly back to the door. Mary bent down to Sebastian who still remained seated on the dungeon floor.

"Your father is on his way."

Sebastian locked eyes with Mary, confusion and fear evident in his startling blue-green eyes.

"It's okay," Mary whispered so only Bash could hear.

"Leave us!" She turned to Francis, commanding him to go.

For a minute Francis could only stare, disbelief coloring his features. He scoffed when Mary continued glaring at him and his face hardened as he turned to leave.

"I will never forgive you for this, either of you."

He stalked through the door, not looking back at the couple crouched on the dungeon floor.

"Mary, what is going on?"

"Bash, listen to me, you have to agree to what your father is about to propose. It's the only way I could think to save all of our lives: yours, mine, and Francis's."

Bash sucked in a breath, eyes wide and waited for Mary to continue.

"Your father has agreed, if you agree, to ask the Pope to legitimize you."

Bash opened his mouth to speak, Mary held up a hand to stop him. "If the Pope grants the request, you will become the Dauphin of France." Mary paused before finishing her statement, and took a steadying breath. "And you and I will be wed."

Bash's eyes grew impossibly wider at Mary's final words. "I never wanted my brother's crown," Bash whispered.

"But will you take it to save all of our lives?" Mary asked.

He did not have a chance to respond before his father came sweeping into the small room.

Seeing Mary there, the King paused, "Well, I guess we can take care of this all at once then. Sebastian, you were never raised to be King, but if you are willing I believe you can learn to rule. Will you agree to this plan? Legitimization, kingship, marriage?"

Bash looked from his father to Mary. His crystalline eyes searched hers to make sure she was positive about her decision. Mary nodded minutely, holding his gaze.

"Yes, father. I will agree."

Henry nodded, satisfied. "Good, I will go to Rome personally to see this done. Sebastian, I will declare you regent while I am away. Mary can help you. It will be good practice."

Bash said nothing, only nodded. Henry swept out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Mary alone in the tiny cell.

Mary started for the door. "I suppose we should…"

"Wait," Bash said, placing a hand on Mary's arm to still her movement. "Mary, are you only doing this for Francis? To save his life?"

"That's part of it, yes, but I would be lying if I said it was the only reason."

Mary looked up at him and smiled, causing Bash's cheeky grin to appear. He brought his hand up to her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"You're going to be my wife. How very unexpected."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King Henry left the castle early the next morning, headed for Rome. Mary and Sebastian were up to see him off. As they made their way back into the castle, they ran into Francis clearly on his way to the stables.

"Going for a ride?" Asked Mary, hoping for a civil conversation.

"Actually, I'm leaving," Francis said shortly, taking in Bash and Mary's linked arms with a foul look on his face. "Since you have taken everything that was mine, I believe I'll enjoy some of the freedom of yours that I always envied."

"You don't have to leave, Francis. No one here bears you any ill will."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Your Grace, but French Court is not the place for me right now. Frankly, I do not wish to be here with the two of you."

"Francis," Bash started, a scowl crossing his face as he gripped Mary's arm more tightly.

"No, brother. It is done. I shall take my leave." Francis bowed to Mary, "Your Grace."

Mary and Bash watched as Francis crossed the courtyard to the stables, each of them wondering if he would ever return.

Outside of Mary's chambers, Bash took her hand gently.

"Mary, are you sure this is what you want? If you are having doubts, I could catch Francis and my father. I'm the fastest rider at Court."

"No Bash, this is the right choice. Francis will find happiness eventually because he will be alive to do so. Had I married him, I would have caused his death. I would rather him be alive even if we are not together."

Bash nodded and began to pull his hand from Mary's, but she squeezed his fingers and brought her other hand up to caress his cheek.

"Besides, I could not bear to live in a world without you in it, Bash. This was the only way to save both of the men who have a piece of my heart."

Mary stepped closer to Bash, bringing her hand down to stroke the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"I am sorry I told you our first kiss was a mistake. I did not mean it. I was just afraid of what I was beginning to feel for you and what that could mean."

"I never regretted that kiss, Mary. I cherished that moment even then, when I never dared to dream you would ever be truly mine."

Mary tilted her head up towards Bash, inviting him to claim her lips. He bent and gently brushed his lips against hers, just a whisper of a kiss. Mary shivered at the contact, moving to deepen the kiss. Just as their kiss began to intensify, Mary's chamber door burst open.

"Oh!" Greer jumped in surprise. "Mary, I was just coming to find you," she said, politely averting her eyes as the two jumped apart at the sudden disruption.

"A servant came by to say that you and Sebastian are needed in the throne room in one hour to hear grievances."

Sebastian grimaced. "So it begins."

Mary smiled warmly at him. "You can do this. I will be there the entire time."

"We should get you properly dressed, Mary. You should go dress as well, Sebastian."

Greer began pulling Mary into the room. Bash sighed as he considered the stuffy clothes he would have to wear, but as Mary turned to meet his eyes as the door closed his mood lifted and he grinned once more. He could put up with stuffy clothes if it meant he could be with Mary.

By the end of the first hour, Bash had considered flinging himself out of the open window no less than than three times. His patience was waning with every new petty grievance brought before him. Mary could tell he was becoming restless; she knew tasks like this would weigh on Bash the most. Bash was a man of action, sitting and listening was not his idea of a day well spent. He was smart and gave good counsel, but he was beginning to become flippant in his responses and Mary knew it would only get worse if she did not step in. There were many who wanted to see Bash fail, and she could not let that happen.

"Lords, Ladies," Mary said as she stepped forward beside Sebastian's chair on the dais. "We shall hear more grievances after a short break. I have just been informed of an urgent matter that requires the regent's attention. Please, excuse us for a short while."

Sebastian looked at Mary questioningly before he stood to follow her out a side door. They did not speak until Mary closed the door behind them.

"What is wrong, Mary?"

Mary graced him with a small smile. "There is nothing wrong, Bash. I thought you might enjoy a break is all."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Hopefully only to me. I learned your moods pretty well while we were on the run together. I can tell when you are losing your patience."

"So observant, Your Grace. I did not realize you were so aware of my presence."

"I seem to notice everything about you, Bash. I can always sense when you are near, even if I cannot see you."

Bash smiled, "Yes, I know what you mean."

Mary sat on a bench against the wall and Bash joined her, sitting so close their knees touched. Mary tentatively put her hand on his knee and Bash quickly covered it with his own.

"You are doing well, Bash, but you can't be flippant with these people. They are trying to get to know their future king. Just be sincere and they will respect that."

"It's just so tedious, Mary. I know I have to get accustomed to it, and I will, but some of these problems seem completely ridiculous! You were right, though, I needed a break. I just have to remember my reasons for doing this."

Bash tilted Mary's face up to his and placed his lips on hers. It was a gentle, loving kiss and Bash slowly pulled back, opening his eyes.

"There, now I remember."

Mary smiled at Bash's sincere words. His eyes were shining brilliantly as they met her own.

"Now," she said, standing up and holding her hand out for Bash, "Let us finish with these grievances so I can begin planning a wedding."

Bash finished the day's grievances with a much improved outlook, and released Mary to her ladies while he left to train with the swordmaster outside. They agreed to meet later for a private dinner in her chambers. They had become used to eating alone, and since the king was not in the palace no one expected a more formal dinner.

After an afternoon full of plans for her upcoming wedding, Mary was tired and happy to spend the remainder of the evening with just Bash. Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of his gentle kiss earlier that day, and a broad smile grew on her face.

"What is that smile for?" Kenna asked coyly as she finished helping Mary into a more simple dress for the evening.

"Just thinking," Mary replied, her grin growing impossibly wider.

"About Bash?" Lola questioned with a knowing smile of her own. "You seem well suited, Mary. Besides, it has always been obvious he cares for you. Even Francis saw it."

Mary's smile dimmed a little at the mention of Francis.

"Yes, he did, and I'm sorry for the pain it caused him."

"Be happy, Mary," Greer said, brushing the queen's hair. "You deserve to be be happy and I think Sebastian can make you truly happy."

"He can, he does," Mary replied. "I just hated to hurt Francis the way I did, but I saw no other course."

"I know this has been difficult, but I believe you made the best choice for everyone," Lola stated.

Mary smiled gratefully at her friends and released them to their own evening activities.

Mary did not hear the door open, rather she felt a shift in the air. She knew it wasn't Sebastian; she could always tell when he was with her. Her keen senses saved her as she ducked just as a sharp blade glinted past her ear. Mary quickly turned to find Catherine behind her, brandishing a small, but wicked dagger. Mary knew the dagger was most likely poisoned as it was Catherine's preferred method of assassination.

"You must be desperate to come here yourself."

"In this palace, I trust few, especially now," Catherine seethed. "All of my most pressing problems seem to stem from you. It stands to reason then, if I kill you, my sons will be safe. Bash will die, either by Henry's hand or my own, and Francis will come back to claim his rightful place. He can marry a rich, titled girl and be done with you, you Scottish whore!"

Catherine lunged again, but Mary was able to avoid the gleaming dagger. Mary knew she could not keep this up. One scratch from that blade and she would most assuredly die.

As Catherine prepared to lunge again, Mary saw movement from the doorway. Sebastian quietly entered the room. He had become suspicious when he saw no guards at Mary's door, and heard Catherine's threats as he crept to the door. His steps were silent, honed from years of hunting and tracking. He wrenched Catherine from behind causing her to drop the dagger. Mary kicked the weapon across the floor, out of Catherine's reach. As Sebastian struggled to fully subdue Catherine, Mary ran to the door to shout for guards. Within moments guards entered the chamber. Bash pushed Catherine towards the guards.

"Take her to the dungeons. She will be charged with trying to assassinate Mary, Queen of Scots."

The guards began to drag Catherine from the room. She was shaking with rage."You will both die for this! Henry will never execute me. I will have my revenge!"

Bash held Mary to his chest comforting the queen, but at Catherine's words Mary stood straight and locked Catherine in a deadly glare.

"King Henry was willing to execute his favorite son for nearly costing him England. What do you think he will do to a wife he barely tolerates?"

Catherine's face blanched at Mary's words, realizing the truth in them. She struggled desperately against her captors, but could not break their hold. As the door shut behind them Mary collapsed into Bash's embrace once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary woke up to the sun streaming through her windows. She stretched her arms and legs, not really ready to get out of her warm cocoon of sheets.

"You slept well for someone who was attacked by a murderous queen last night."

Mary quickly sat up, having only just remembered she wasn't alone in her chambers. Bash had insisted on staying, sneaking back in through the secret passages once the rest of the castle was asleep.

"Perhaps I just felt safe with you here."

Bash smiled.

"Or perhaps being attacked is just exhausting business," Mary teased.

Bash's smile turned roguish at Mary's teasing.

"Is that so?" Bash cocked an eyebrow and walked towards Mary's bed. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she watched him approach, and positively thundered as he crawled across the bed to her. He hovered over her and bent his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Mary responded immediately, grasping his shoulders and pulling his body down on top of hers. Surprised by her sudden boldness, Bash pulled back from the kiss to look Mary in the eyes.

"I almost died last night. It made a lot of things very clear to me, Bash. Besides my ladies, you have been the only person here who has always been there for me. The difference is that you are not one of my subjects. You help me because you care for me, not because I am a queen, but because I am Mary, just Mary."

"I am loyal to _you_ Mary. Not a nation, not a crown, but to you. I know that isn't what a normal king does…"

"Bash, I don't want normal. I want extraordinary. I want you."

Bash crushed Mary to him as he kissed her with all the emotion he had been holding in. Mary responded with equal fervor. Bash kissed down her jaw, and laved her neck with his tongue. Her lips met his again before they both pulled back, eyes glazed with passion and chests heaving with labored breaths.

"I want to claim you, here and now, but I will honor your virtue until you are my wife."

Mary's eyes shined. "I do hope this is a short engagement, then."

Mary ran her fingers through Bash's hair before gently kissing him and pushing him to sit up on the bed.

"Well, before we get too carried away, we should probably start our day. Can you find your way back through the passages?"

"Yes, of course. I will meet you for breakfast as soon as I am dressed."

* * *

In the dungeon, Catherine paced. She had not been chained, for which she was grateful, but she was still trapped nevertheless. She had managed to send a letter to relatives in Italy before her attempt on Mary's life, urging them to send help in the event that she was captured. She could only hope the letter convinced her relatives to rally to her cause before Henry returned from Rome.

* * *

Seated at the breakfast table surrounded by her ladies, Mary caught Bash's eye as he entered the room. They shared a secret smile, only Kenna noticed the interaction.

"Something is different between the two of you this morning."

Mary looked at Kenna and smiled. "I just realized last night that I had been fighting my feelings for Bash since I arrived here. I told him I refuse to waste any more time being apart. I will marry him as soon as the legitimization comes through."

"That could still be months, Mary. If at all."

Mary frowned at Kenna's attitude. "Perhaps I will marry him anyway. It is what I want, what he wants."

Kenna scoffed, "You can't just do what you want, Mary. You are Queen."

Mary pretended not to hear Kenna's final comment, but it stuck in her mind for days.

* * *

A full two weeks later, King Henry returned from Rome with no answer from the Vatican. They had heard his case and promised to send word when they reached a decision. Henry had been willing to stay in Rome and wait for a decision, but made haste to return when he was informed of the attempt on Mary's life. He arrived in a fury, having intercepted the messenger Catherine had hoped would reach her Medici contacts in Italy. Though her letter had not explicitly stated her intention to kill Mary, it, coupled with the guards who had witnessed the aftermath of the attempt, was enough to condemn her. The king declared that Catherine would be executed at sunrise the following day.

Sebastian and Mary stood shocked as the axeman beheaded Catherine the following morning. Sebastian prayed that his neck would not be the next one on the chopping block.

A couple of days after Catherine's execution, Mary summoned Bash to her chambers. She stood by the fire, waiting nervously for him to be announced.

"Mary, is something wrong?" He asked as he entered the room, a worried frown on his face.

Mary took a deep breath and forged ahead. "I think we should get married."

"Isn't that already the plan?" Bash asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Yes, but I think we should do it now, force the Vatican's decision. I don't want it to be their choice. I want it to be _our_ choice."

"They could still say no, Mary. Then you would be stuck with a bastard for a husband."

Mary shrugged, "If they say no, we will go to Scotland and rule. Your standing does not matter. After we are wed, you will be King regardless." Mary took his hand. "Marry me, Bash."

Bash shook his head and Mary's heart began to shatter.

"No, Mary. That's not how this is done." He bent one knee. " _This_ is how it's done. Mary, Queen of Scots, will you marry me and make me the luckiest bastard in the world?"

Tears of joy streamed down Mary's face as she nodded. "Yes, Bash, I will marry you."

Bash spun Mary around in his arms and fervently kissed her.

"We will make plans quickly and be wed before the end of the week."

Mary smiled and cupped Bash's cheek.

"The sooner the better."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Plans came together quickly, and Mary and Bash were ready to wed in two days' time. Mary's ladies were the only people she had informed of their plans. Bash had a priest at the ready in a small chapel an hour's ride from the castle.

Mary woke the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. She knew Bash had left in the early morning hours, just after dawn for what the castle presumed was a hunting trip. In a few hours' time, Mary would leave to go riding, accompanied by one of her ladies and a loyal Scottish guard. Lola had agreed to act as witness, so she would be Mary's riding companion. Greer and Kenna both did not care for riding, so taking them would have been suspicious.

Mary had her ladies dress her simply in a gold and cream riding dress and cloak. It was not the typical finery for a royal wedding, but she did not want to raise suspicions. The ladies buzzed around her, excited for their queen's big day. Kenna, though, stayed quieter than the other two. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but Mary decided Kenna must just be worried about her own relationship with the king. Since Catherine's execution, the king had summoned Diane back to court, practically ignoring Kenna since she had arrived. She was hurt, understandably, and did not know what would become of their relationship.

Mary left before midday, riding at a leisurely pace with Lola and the guard. As they passed the castle gate, another rider came into view, headed their way. As they approached, Mary could see shining blond hair atop the rider's head.

"Francis?" Mary asked, as she pulled her horse to a stop.

"Mary," he nodded, stopping his horse as well.

"I did not expect to see you return so soon."

Francis grimaced, "I did not intend to return for some time yet, but I must speak with my father. I have learned of my mother's fate and wish to speak with him about removing Charles and little Henry from the castle. I believe the three of us should be together right now, at least until everything is settled."

"I'm sure the boys will be pleased to see you."

Mary nodded her farewell and tightened her reins, about to move, when Francis spoke again.

"Do you still intend to wed my brother?"

Mary smiled sadly at Francis. "Yes, I do."

Francis's face turned stony and he nodded, turning his horse abruptly and galloping away.

Mary sighed and shared a look with Lola before they began moving again.

They made good time, and arrived to the chapel in less than an hour.

Bash stood outside the chapel doors and looked up at the sound of hooves, a smile splitting his face when he saw Mary. She and Lola quickly dismounted and Mary practically ran to Bash.

He took Mary's hand and kissed it. "Are you ready, Mary? There's no going back from this."

"Yes, Bash. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I will go inform the priest that we are ready, come in when you are all set."

Lola began to fix Mary's hair and removed the riding cloak, revealing the cream and gold dress. When Lola was satisfied her queen was ready, she nodded to the guard to open the chapel doors. Mary smiled at Lola and walked inside.

* * *

Back at the castle, Francis looked for his father. Frustrated that he could not find him, he decided to leave word with his page. As he approached the king's chambers he came upon Lady Kenna, who it appeared had also been searching for his father.

"If you are looking for the king, he isn't in the castle. One of the guards said he left with Diane this morning. I wouldn't doubt they've run off to get married, too."

"Too? Who else has been running off to get married?" Francis asked, a sick feeling growing in his gut.

"My queen and your brother, of course." Kenna said bitterly. "Mary and Bash have decided to try to force the Vatican's hand. They should be saying their vows any time now."

Francis's face blanched. He grabbed Kenna's shoulders roughly. "Where did they go?"

Kenna tried to step back, but Francis held her shoulders more tightly.

"A...a chapel, j...just an hour's ride from here," she stammered.

Francis let go of Kenna and swept out of the hallway, leaving a stunned Kenna in his wake.

* * *

Mary and Bash had just finished their wedding vows and bid farewell to the priest when the group heard a horse thundering toward them. As the stallion turned a curve in the road, Mary recognized Francis as the rider. Mary could tell Francis was livid. She did not know how he had discovered their plan, but she knew she would have to act quickly to keep the situation from spiraling out of control.

Mary turned to Bash and their companions. "Lie," she hissed. "He cannot know we were successful. I believe he would kill Bash in an instant if he knew the truth."

"What should we say, Mary?" asked Lola, concern etching her face.

"Tell him the priest did not show up. That we were still waiting on him."

Luckily, the priest had gone in the opposite direction when he left. Mary looked at Bash, silently pleading with him to agree.

He nodded his assent. "My father should find out from us, not Francis. We will fool him for now." He grabbed Mary's hand. "But, we will have our wedding night."

"The passageway?" Mary asked.

"I will come to you." Bash assured her with a smile. "Do not plan on sleeping this night, wife."

Mary blushed scarlet at Bash's insinuation.

Francis pulled his horse to a stop, dirt flying as the animal's hooves skid in the soft earth.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked sternly, hoping her blush had faded.

"Attempting to stop you from doing something incredibly foolish." He jumped off his mount. "Please, tell me I made it in time to stop this farce."

"I do not know how you found out, but it doesn't matter. The priest has failed to show up," Bash said, taking the opportunity to try to stem Francis's rage.

"Lady Kenna told me."

Mary knew the shock from Francis's words was evident on her face. How could her own lady betray her?

Mary glared at Francis. "No matter, whether we are wed today or another day, this marriage will happen."

"We will see," Francis retorted, staring daggers at his brother.

Lola put a comforting hand on Mary's back. "It has been a long day, Mary. Let us return to the castle."

Mary looked pleadingly to Bash, playing her part in the charade.

Bash gently touched Mary's cheek, "I'm sorry, love, but do not lose hope. We will be wed."

Francis snorted at his brother's words.

Mary nodded, sniffling a bit the sell the ruse more convincingly. "Yes, let us return to the castle. I would like to retire for the evening. It has been a long day."

The ride back to the castle was quiet, but Mary's heart thundered in her ears as she thought of Bash and the night that was ahead for them. She caught his eye as he rode beside her and he winked. She couldn't believe what they had just done. They were husband and wife, and for the moment it was all a delicious, and dangerous, secret.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Merry Christmas Mashers! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!*****

Chapter 6

Mary retired to her chambers as soon as they returned.

"Mary!" Francis called after her, stopping her in the hallway. She sighed and turned to him.

"Mary, could I have a word with you? I don't want to lose you, Mary. You can still call off this plan. I still don't believe the prophecy"

Mary shook her head. "No, Francis, it's not as simple as believing or not believing the prophecy anymore. Things have changed. I am tired, we can speak tomorrow."

Mary turned and walked down the hall toward her chambers, leaving a frustrated Francis in her wake.

* * *

Bash tried to go about his normal daily activities, but his mind was constantly on Mary. He knew he had to bide his time before he could go to her, but he also knew he couldn't take it much longer. With his father and mother still out of the castle, he had to preside over dinner. He left the table as soon as he could do so without raising suspicion or being rude. He made his way to his own chambers, only staying long enough to grab a small package from his desk. He quietly made his way down the empty hallway to the nearest entrance to the passageways.

He crept down the familiar passageway towards the door into Mary's bedchamber. The door creaked softly as it opened, revealing Mary standing by her roaring fireplace in her shift. The light from the fire illuminated her silhouette beneath the thin material.

Mary turned to face him and smiled shyly. "Bash," she breathed

When he heard her utter his name in that husky voice, he was undone. He stalked toward her, his eyes gleaming with passion.

Mary stood transfixed as she watched Bash approach. Her breathing became labored and her heart thundered in her ears even though Bash had yet to touch her.

"Mary," he said, as he reached for her, whispering her name as if it were a prayer. He pulled her to his body, lips crushing hers in the most passionate kiss they had yet to share. His hands threaded through her dark hair, holding her face to his. He could not believe he was able to hold her like this, to love her like this.

Mary's hands went to Bash's chest, she reached to unbuckle the leather tunic Bash had worn on his "hunting" trip. She pushed it off his shoulders and it hit the floor revealing the white shirt beneath. She pulled the shirt from his trousers and ran her hands under it to feel bare the skin of his torso.

Bash pulled back from their kiss. "We don't have to rush. We have all night, wife." He relished saying that word.

"We can go slowly later. Right now I want you so badly I can't think straight."

Mary grabbed Bash by the neck and kissed him aggressively. Bash responded in kind, ghosting his hands down her sides. He began to glide her shift up over her legs, reaching his fingertips under the hem to stroke her thigh as the fabric rode higher and higher.

Mary kissed down Bash's jaw, and nibbled his earlobe. "Take it off, Bash, I want to feel you."

He stripped the nightgown off her body, and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He placed her on the sheets and moved to remove his boots and trousers. Mary moved to lean against the pillows at the head of the bed and watched as Bash crawled toward her.

Mary reached out to Bash, beckoning him to come to her. "I am yours, Sebastian, only yours."

Bash smiled at Mary's use of his full name. "No Mary, I am yours, completely."

Mary smiled at his devotion, a daring look in her eye, "Prove it."

Bash grinned wolfishly at his new bride. "As you wish, Your Grace, as you wish." And he descended into oblivion with the woman he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Their first time was furiously passionate. Bash was worried he would hurt Mary, but she urged him on, faster, harder, stronger. After their passion had reached its peak, Bash turned so that Mary could rest her head on his chest. Mary ran her hand down this chest to his toned stomach.

"Can you stay all night?"

Bash kissed Mary's forehead. "I'll stay until dawn. That's as long as I can stay safely. I'm usually an early riser, so sleeping late would cause suspicion."

Mary sighed. "How long do you think we'll need to hide this?"

"I'm not sure, but at least until my parents return."

Mary giggled into Bash's chest. "Do you think it's true, what the servants are gossiping about? Do you think they ran off to marry, as well?"

"Actually, yes. Since Catherine is dead I think my mother saw it as an opportunity to help my legitimization along. Plus, she has always truly loved my father."

"I hope they are happy together, and I think their marriage will push the Vatican in the right direction."

"I think ours will as well," Bash smiled.

"Even if it doesn't, I don't care," Mary said as she leaned across Bash moving to hover over his body. "You will be an amazing king, Bash. Whether or not we get to rule France, Scotland is ours."

Mary moved to kiss Bash as she lowered herself onto him. "All hail King Sebastian; long may he reign."

They made love twice more before falling into a sated slumber.

* * *

Bash woke up in Mary's bed, their limbs tangled together in the sheets. He could tell that dawn was approaching, but did not want to leave her warm embrace. He didn't want to wake Mary either; she was sleeping so peacefully in his arms. However, he knew she would be upset if he just left without saying goodbye. He had a small wedding gift for her, as well, and he wanted to present it to her before he left.

"Mary," he whispered, hoping he wouldn't startle her.

"Mary," he whispered again, as her beautiful dark eyes began to flutter open.

"It's almost dawn. I have to return to my chambers."

He chuckled as her hands grasped at his chest, silently protesting. He kissed her temple and sat up in the bed.

"Before I go, I have something for you." He slid off the bed to find the package in his pile of clothing. "I had this made for you as a wedding present."

He handed Mary the small package and she eagerly tore at the wrappings, quickly revealing a simple, but dazzling emerald ring.

"It's beautiful, Bash, thank you." Mary hugged Bash tightly and pulled back to gently kiss his lips. She slid the ring onto her finger. "I think I can get away with wearing it without drawing suspicion. If anyone asks, we can say you gave it to me as an engagement present."

Bash smiled, "That seems a good plan, now, let me get back to my chambers. It won't be long before a servant shows up either here or there."

"Do you think we'll be able to do this every night?" Mary asked as she watched Bash hurriedly dress.

"We will certainly try," Bash replied as he finished putting his boots on. "Surely your ladies will be able to help with the ruse."

"Perhaps not Kenna; I feel very unsettled that she revealed our plans to Francis."

"It is odd," Bash agreed, kissing Mary once more before heading for the passage door.

"I will see you later today, perhaps my parents will be back soon and we won't have to sustain this charade for long."

* * *

Mary sat eating breakfast with her ladies a few hours later when a royal messenger entered the room.

"Your Grace," he said as he bowed to her, "I have a message from the king for his son, Sebastian. I did not find him in his chambers and I see he is not here at breakfast. Might you know where he is?"

Mary shook her head, curious as to the letter's contents. "I have not spoken with Sebastian since yesterday afternoon. I would be happy to deliver the message myself, if need be."

"No need," Bash said as he entered the room obviously just back from a ride, "I'm here now."

Bash took the letter and broke the seal, chuckling as he read the contents. "Well, it seems gossip was correct for once. My father and mother will be wed today in Paris. They plan to stay there for a month before returning to the castle."

Bash locked eyes with Mary for a moment, both of them understanding that their marriage would have to stay a secret much longer than they wished.

He looked down at the letter again and sighed. "And, of course, he's left me as regent again until he returns."

Mary gave him a small smile. "Well, I guess that means we should get you to the throne room soon. Today the king was supposed to hear grievances."

Mary smiled ruefully at Bash, knowing that this was not the way either one of them wanted to spend their first full day as husband and wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fortunately for the acting regent, the day's grievances were few. By midday he had heard all of the petitions and complaints from the French subjects.

Mary noticed Francis loitering in the back of the throne room for much of the proceedings. She tried to ignore his presence, and hoped that Bash had not noticed him. Whether he noticed or not, Mary could never tell, but Bash did wonderfully anyway. It was much better than the last time he had performed this duty.

After Bash had dismissed everyone in the throne room, he came to Mary's side, offering her his arm.

Mary's eyes lit up as she smiled at him, "You did beautifully, Bash! I'm very proud of you."

The couple stopped just outside the throne room, and Bash leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you approve," he said as his lips brushed hers.

Spurred on by memories of the night before, Mary deepened their kiss. The sound of a throat clearing in the hallway made them jump apart.

"That really is not appropriate," Francis said, frowning.

"We are engaged, brother. How is it not appropriate to kiss one's betrothed?"

"Engaged is not married," Francis sniffed, pompously.

"A kiss is hardly scandalous," Mary said, placing her hand on Bash's arm and preparing to turn away.

"Perhaps not, but if you are so open with your affections in public, people will wonder what you get up to in private. I am not sure even a queen could overcome ruinous gossip of that nature."

Mary silently seethed at Francis's gall. She wanted to tell him exactly what she and Bash had been doing behind closed doors.

"You will not speak to her in such away, little brother. Mary is a true and virtuous woman and you should watch the words you say to a queen, who will one day be _your_ queen."

Francis turned away abruptly, storming down the hall.

"It is going to be such a delight having him in the castle for the next month," Bash mused sarcastically.

"Do you really think he will stay?"

"Oh yes, I think he has decided the best thing for him to do would be to interfere." Bash looked at Mary grimly. "He's going to try to win you back."

Mary pulled Bash into a tapestry covered alcove. "Let him try. I am yours, Sebastian." She claimed his lips in a searing kiss, whispering promises for the night ahead.

Bash pulled back with a shocked look on his face. "Your Grace, that really is not appropriate behavior!"

Mary laughed and shook her head, "Just kiss me, Bash."

* * *

Francis paced in the garden outside. Mary's obstinance was driving him crazy. He was supposed to be the next King of France, and he was going to lose it all because his father wanted England.

Francis knew that the Pope could still refuse to legitimize Sebastian, but with his mother dead and his father positioning Diane to be the next queen, he really did not believe the Pope would refuse. No, the only way Francis could see to stop this was to make Mary change her mind.

Mary had a jealous streak. She had proved that much when Olivia had returned to the castle. Francis decided to play upon that jealousy and make Mary see she truly wanted him. If he showed an interest in one of her ladies, surely it would spark her ire. Lady Lola seemed a prime candidate; he would pretend to pursue her.

Francis felt much better now that he had a plan. He decided to seek out Lola and get started immediately.

* * *

Mary and Bash had decided to spend their afternoon outside the castle walls. They saddled their horses and rode clear across the lake on the grounds. The woods on this side of the castle were not tainted by the pagans, and Bash knew they could get some much desired privacy beneath the branches.

As Bash helped Mary down from her horse, his hands held her hips much longer than necessary. Mary enjoyed the feel of his body against hers and only moved away when the horse moved behind her, startling her.

Sebastian grabbed a blanket he had tied to his mount and spread it on the ground. He helped Mary sit before he seated himself, keeping hold of her delicate hand. He kissed the emerald ring she now wore on her hand.

"So many times today I've wanted to tell everyone how happy I am that you're my wife. Containing my joy is truly a chore."

Mary's other hand came to rest on Bash's cheek. "I feel the same way; though I do admit sneaking around is a bit thrilling." She gave him a wicked smile. "I am sad, however, that we could not spend all day in bed."

Bash smirked, "Well then, we must make sure to take advantage of every opportunity."

Bash's hand began to push Mary's skirts slowly up her leg. Her breaths became labored and she closed her eyes as his fingers brushed along the inside of her thigh.

"Look at me," Bash commanded, his voice husky with need as his hand found her center.

Her eyes fluttered open and locked on his startling green gaze. Her breath hitched, seeing his love for her reflected in his eyes.

"You are wild and free with me Mary, and it is a beautiful sight to behold."

He brought their lips together in a sensuous kiss as he lay her body back on the blanket, bringing her to pleasure with his hands before joining them together under the canopy of trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun had started to set by the time Mary and Bash returned from their woodland rendezvous. Mary winced slightly as she dismounted her horse.

"Are you okay?" Bask asked, eyes crinkling in concern.

"Just a little, um, sore." Mary said, averting her eyes, a little embarrassed even after all they had done together.

"Oh," Bash said, as understanding flashed on his face. "Of course, Mary. I wasn't thinking."

He took Mary's hand as he led them away from the stables.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You should call for a warm bath tonight. It will help you relax."

Mary nodded, catching the implication in his tone. "I'll have the servants leave after they fill the bath. Emptying it can wait until morning."

Mary gave Bash a look that clearly stated she was inviting him to enjoy the bath with her.

"Sounds reasonable," Bash said with a grin.

"Mary! There you are!" A flustered Lola called as they walked into the entrance hall. "I need to speak with you," she said breathlessly.

Mary nodded. "Bash, I'll see you at dinner," Mary said, turning to follow Lola.

"No, both of you."

Bash looked at Mary questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Bash to join them.

They entered Mary's chambers and shut the door behind them. Lola paced back and forth in the middle of the chamber. She stopped and looked from Mary to Bash before speaking.

"I believe Francis is plotting something," she stated finally, wringing her hands in a nervous manner.

"I was in the gallery just now and he asked me to play chess. I agreed, but as the game went on, he seemed to be flirting with me."

Mary and Bash exchanged a confused glance.

"I asked him bluntly if he was flirting and he admitted he was. He told me if you were engaged to another, why couldn't he find someone else, too."

"While I certainly cannot argue his logic, I am confused as to his sudden change of heart. Mere hours ago he all but declared his intentions to win me back," Mary said, even more confused than before.

"He thinks he can win you back by making you jealous," Bash stated. "No offense intended, Lady Lola, but I believe he is trying to use you to make Mary jealous."

"I do not take offense to your words, Sebastian. I already thought this was probably the reason behind Francis's flirting. I am really here to inform you and ask what you desire me to do?"

"Lola, are you willing to play into this ruse for a little while? At least until King Henry returns?"

"If you wish, but may I ask why?"

Bash took Mary's hand and kissed it before she could reply. "Clever girl, you want him to think it's working."

Mary nodded. "If Francis believes his plan is succeeding, he will not try to resort to other tactics. I believe this is the safest course of action for all involved."

"Then I will do as you wish, Your Grace." Lola curtsied to Mary before turning and leaving her chambers.

Bash pulled Mary into an embrace as soon as the door closed.

"You've been doing quite a bit of scheming lately, Your Grace."

Mary cringed, "I know, and I dislike it, but I am discovering it is a required skill for a royal."

"You are a force to be reckoned with, My Queen," and he kissed her soundly before releasing her.

"Now, I will let you prepare for dinner, but don't forget about that bath later." Bash winked as he walked out of Mary's chambers, making Mary blush furiously.

During dinner, Mary watched as Francis shamelessly flirted with Lola. She was pleased to see that Lola played her part well, resisting Francis's attentions just enough for the interaction to seem genuine. Mary, for her part, made sure that Francis caught her scowling at them more than once.

Bash leaned over to whisper to Mary. "If I was not in on this plan, I would think you truly were jealous."

"Good, that is the idea," Mary replied. "I am going to call for dancing after the meal. I think it would benefit both schemes."

Bash nodded, "Any excuse to hold you in my arms, Your Grace."

The plan worked flawlessly. Francis was obvious in his attempts to court Lola and Mary looked at them with contempt and disgust quite a few times. After three songs, Mary left the gathering abruptly claiming exhaustion while shooting a glare Francis's way. Lola, pretending to be distressed at her friend's apparent anger, followed after Mary.

Once they were alone, Mary smiled at Lola. "You were terrific. Thank you for agreeing to all of this."

"Anything for you, Mary."

Mary bid goodnight to Lola and returned to her chambers, informing the servants that she desired a warm bath. After they had brought the water and helped her untie her corset, she dismissed them for the night, assuring them she could handle everything else herself.

Bash arrived in Mary's chambers soon after she had dismissed her servants.

"Very well done tonight," he said as he strode towards Mary. "Francis was positively gloating after that display. He thinks you are playing right into his hand."

"He has always been rather arrogant. I believe he thinks he is smarter than everyone else here. He could never imagine someone could out think him."

Bash moved to sweep Mary's robe off of her shoulders. "Enough about my brother, there are other things I want to think about right now."

He kissed Mary and quickly released her, guiding her to the tub of warm water.

She stepped in and sat down, looking at him coyly. "Are you going to join me?"

Bash laughed at her innocent expression. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes," Mary said as she bit her lip.

"Then yes," Bash said as he began to remove his clothes.

He was very gentle with Mary that night. It was different from the night before and even from their earlier encounter in the woods. No less passionate, but this was a worshipful kind of passion.

* * *

Mary woke the next morning just as dawn broke. Bash had leaned over to kiss her forehead. She noticed he was already dressed and pouted.

"I hate to see you leave."

"One day soon, I will not have to." Bash smiled and kissed Mary again before leaving through the passageway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After two weeks, another letter arrived from King Henry. He and Diane had decided to extend their month long honeymoon by two more weeks. Henry said he had received a message from Rome that stated their decision on Bash's legitimization could be expected in around two months time. A Protestant rebellion in a nearby Italian province had put the legitimization on hold for now. King Henry did not seem worried. He seemed to think the legitimization was almost assured, especially since his and Diane's wedding.

Mary was disappointed in the change in King Henry's plans. While the ruse with Francis and Lola was still working perfectly, she was growing tired of play acting. She was exhausted everyday it seemed, though she figured that was to be expected considering her recent night time activities. Hours she used to spend sleeping were now usually spent in Bash's arms, exploring his body. They had spent every night together since the wedding and though she was tired, she would never give up their nights together. It was the only time they could truly be husband and wife with little fear of being found out.

Besides Lola and the guard who were at the wedding, Mary had only told Greer and two other Scottish guards that she and Bash had actually been successful in their plan to wed. Mary was unsure that she could trust Kenna to keep their secret. King Henry's prolonged absence had turned Kenna into a bitter and moody woman, and Mary did not put it past her to act out of spite. She knew Kenna had already betrayed her trust once, and was not convinced she wouldn't do so again.

* * *

A week later, Mary was sure she had caught some vile sickness. She had only been able to keep broth and water down, and her condition had everyone worried. Nostradamus, who had been away from the castle for a few days, gathering herbs and such, was summoned back to see to the queen's care.

As soon as the seer returned to the castle, Mary was brought to the infirmary. She was feeling well enough now to walk under her own strength, but Greer and Bash insisted on accompanying her anyway. Mary was too tired to argue, so she let them escort her.

Nostradamus spent several minutes examining Mary.

"You do not seem to be feverish, Your Grace."

"No, she hasn't been," Greer replied. "Not that any of us have seen."

Nostradamus continued to examine the queen silently, his face unreadable behind his unruly beard.

"Have you been very tired lately? Even before the sickness presented itself?"

"Yes," Mary nodded, hopeful that his guess meant he knew what was wrong.

"You never mentioned it," Bash said in an admonishing tone.

"I just thought I was not getting enough sleep."

Nostradamus nodded. "Your Grace, could I speak to you privately?"

"Nostradamus, please, whatever your diagnosis is, just tell me. I do not have any secrets from Greer or Sebastian."

"Very well." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Your Grace, you are not ill in the strictest sense. You are with child."

Stunned silence filled the room at his words. Mary was the first to recover her voice and speak.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked.

"Reasonably sure, yes. Your symptoms fit. A midwife would be able to erase any doubt."

Mary shook her head. "No, I believe you. In my heart I know it is true, and we cannot send for a midwife. Not yet."

The seer nodded. "This is to be kept a secret, then? If you wish to avoid scandal, Your Grace, you will have to marry in a month, two at the most, before you begin to show."

Bash stepped forward and took Mary's hand, "We are already married. We have been keeping it a secret until my father returns."

For once the seer seemed utterly shocked. "I see; and who knows of your union?"

"My ladies, Lola and Greer, and three of my Scottish guards."

"The Lady Kenna does not know?" Nostradamus asked, knowing he himself had sensed the girl might be untrustworthy.

"She does not," Mary confirmed. "I confess I do not trust her of late."

Nostradamus nodded in understanding. "Very well, I will keep your secret. I will bring you something for the sickness later today. Take it before you sleep every night."

Mary thanked the seer and accepted Bash's help as she rose from the cot.

* * *

Greer stood by the door, still in shock from Nostradamus's news. She hoped they could keep this hidden until the king returned. This was a dangerous secret. Greer knew that if Francis were to find out, he would try to use it to ruin Mary, but Francis was not the person Greer was most worried about. Hiding something like this from Kenna would be nearly impossible. She was sure to notice when Mary went several weeks without having her courses. Greer could only hope the king would return before Kenna became too suspicious.

* * *

"Greer," Mary said, breaking the silence as they walked down the hall. "Can you find Lola and ask her to meet us in my chambers. If she is with Kenna, do not bother. I do not want Kenna to become suspicious."

Greer nodded and took her leave.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sebastian picked Mary up and whirled her around.

"Bash! Put me down!" Mary was shocked, but couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her throat.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot contain my joy in this."

Mary touched his cheek with her palm. "I understand, and I am full to bursting with joy over this news, but we must be careful."

She looked up and down the hallway as she spoke, trying to emphasize her point. "There are ears and eyes everywhere."

Bash chuckled, "Well, let us get to your chambers where there are far fewer eyes and ears."

They continued to Mary's chambers to wait for Greer and Lola. Mary knew they had to plan carefully how to conceal this news from the court.

* * *

Francis stood just down the hall from where the couple embraced. He had witnessed Bash spinning Mary around with a joyous look on his face, and promptly hid himself. He overheard their conversation, but could not discern what it meant. Surely there had not been news from the Vatican yet. That was not expected for some weeks still. Whatever held so much joy for his brother and the queen could not bode well for him. He had to discover what this news was.

* * *

Mary and Bash had entered her chambers mere moments before Greer and Lola arrived.

"Mary, what did Nostradamus say? Are you gravely ill? Greer wouldn't tell me a thing. She said I should hear it from you."

Mary was touched by her friend's concern and took her hand to calm her. "Lola, I asked you and Greer here because Bash and I are going to need your help."

"Of course, Mary."

Mary took Bash's hand in hers and released Lola's hand. She placed her free hand on her still flat stomach and smiled.

"Lola, I am with child."

Lola gasped, "So soon? Goodness!" She laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh, Mary! This does complicate things."

Mary nodded slightly and began speaking. "No one outside of this room, besides Nostradamus, can know of this. We must keep this from Kenna and Francis particularly. Bash, I think you should write to your father and ask that he come home sooner than he planned. The less time we have to hide this the better. It is time we informed the king that he has a new daughter-in-law and his first grandchild on the way."

They all nodded at Mary's instructions. "As for my sickness, we can say it was something I ate, some food that disagreed with me."

Mary sat on a chair near the fireplace. "If you don't mind, I would like to rest. This news has taken quite a bit out of me."

"Of course," Lola said bobbing a curtsy. Greer followed, but Bash stayed behind.

"Are you happy, Mary? About our child."

Mary reached up to stroke Bash's cheek. "Of course I am, but I am worried as well. It would be safer if this had happened a little further down the road, after we had told your father of our marriage, but we can't change what has happened. I just want your father here so we can tell him and everyone else."

"I will protect you Mary; you and our child."

* * *

Francis had noticed Lola and Greer leaving Mary's chambers. A few minutes later, he saw Bash depart as well. What could they be planning? He had to find out. He could not lose everything. He had been born to be the next King of France, and he would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, Mashers! Just wanted to let you guys know that I have finished writing this story! I'm posting as I get chapters edited, so I will be updating every couple of days or so. I've also got another (shorter) story I'm working on, and I'll let you know when that's coming!**

Chapter 11

Nostradamus's concoction for Mary's sickness worked wonders. Mary was able to return to her normal routine. The next morning, she and Bash took a walk around the gardens, discussing whether Bash's letter would urge his father home.

"The letter should have arrived by this morning, at least. If he decides to leave promptly he could be here by tomorrow at the earliest, but I honestly think we will have to wait at least a few days."

"If he comes at all," Mary said.

She had grown weary of hiding, particularly now that a child was involved.

"I believe he will. I expressed that it was urgent."

They turned a corner in the garden hedge and discovered Francis there, deep in thought.

"Hello Francis, how are you this morning?"

"Just grand, Your Grace."

Francis smiled, but Mary noticed it did not reach his eyes. Mary knew it pained him to see her on Bash's arm, but after everything they had learned yesterday it was difficult to pretend she still had any sort of romantic feelings for Francis. She would not be unkind to him, but she did not want to pretend anymore.

Francis watched Mary and Bash carefully as they exchanged pleasantries. He noticed that Bash seemed to hold her more possessively, but also more delicately than before. For Mary's part, she seemed to hold her body so that she leaned into Bash. They seemed a unit, more so than before, and it unnerved Francis. He had thought he might be making progress in turning Mary's heart back to him, but perhaps he had been mistaken. The embrace he witnessed in the hallway certainly seemed to suggest that the couple in front of him had become more than mere chess pieces. He could tell Mary actually cared for Bash and Francis knew Bash had always loved Mary.

Francis only half realized that Mary and Bash had said their farewells and were continuing on their walk. He stood where they left him a few moments more before turning towards the castle.

* * *

The next morning as Bash was walking towards the gallery, he heard trumpets announcing a royal arrival. He rushed to the entryway and saw his father's carriage approaching. Bash was there when the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Sebastian, we came as quickly as we could. Your letter seemed to indicate there was some urgent matter here at court."

"Indeed there is father, we should speak privately and Mary should be there as well."

"Queen Mary?" The king asked. "I see."

Bash greeted his mother warmly as she descended from the carriage. Henry took her hand and led them toward the castle as they spoke.

"Fetch the queen and meet us in my library. We can talk there."

Bash nodded and went to find Mary. He hoped his father would take their news well. His mother's presence would probably help, but his father was prone to outrageous mood swings and they were difficult to predict.

Bash arrived to Mary's chambers just as she finished getting ready for the day. As he entered, Greer was just securing Mary's hair in a gold leaf headband.

"Bash! I heard the trumpets as I was dressing. Does this mean your father has returned?"

"Yes, and he is waiting for us in his library."

Mary's face paled slightly. "I know we must tell him, but I admit I am a bit afraid."

"I know, but I will protect you, no matter what. There is little he can do now anyway."

Mary and Bash stood before King Henry. Bash had just revealed the first part of their secret and the king stood before them, pacing in silence. Mary held her breath, hoping the king wouldn't attack Bash.

"Well," the king said as he paced, "if the legitimization goes as planned, we will have a public ceremony and there will be no need to do anything."

He stopped and glared in turn at the couple.

"However, if the Pope refuses, we will have to request that this union be annulled, and you," he said pointing at Mary, "will marry Francis."

"That wouldn't be possible," Bash said, interrupting his father's next words.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I am already with child. Nostradamus confirmed it two days ago."

"So, that is why I was urgently summoned back? I must say Sebastian, you work quickly."

Mary's face reddened at the comment.

"I assume you want to make this union public before your condition becomes evident?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, sooner would be better."

Henry walked to his desk. "Very well, I shall write to Rome on your behalf informing the Vatican of your marriage and the child. They should not have a problem approving the legitimization knowing that a Catholic heir is already on the way."

"Thank you, father."

"Do not thank me yet, Sebastian. If this does not go through, I will have your head, and then your widow can marry again. This time to a legitimate son."

Mary's eyes flashed to Bash's. She could not let that happen. Not after everything they had been through together. Mary knew she could not live in a world without Bash, but they were backed into a corner. If they ran, Bash would be dead as soon as they were caught. If they stayed, there was a chance that things would go right for them. They could only pray that the Vatican saw the benefit of the marriage. If Bash was legitimized, the Vatican would be assured of a Catholic heir for both Scotland and France. If the Pope could see that, everything would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate each and every one! I hope you are all enjoying the story, I've enjoyed writing it! We're a little less than halfway through the story right now, so there is much more drama to come!**

Chapter 12

Once the letter to the Vatican had been dispatched, King Henry dismissed Mary and Bash so that he and Diane could settle into their rooms.

"I hope that foolish boy of ours hasn't just put his own head on the chopping block."

Diane shook her head. "I told him once that he would bleed for her and that she would never be his. Fate has proven me wrong on one count at least. She is very much his. They look at each other with the sort of devotion only seen from the most pious of nuns. They would burn for each other if it came to it. She will not live without him."

"What would she do if I had to execute him? Slit her own wrist?"

"Perhaps, though not before the babe is born. She would not leave Scotland without an heir."

Henry grimaced. "I hope it does not come to that. I would hate to execute my favorite son."

* * *

Mary pulled Bash into an empty room and quickly shut the door.

"Bash, if the Pope refuses, we must leave for Scotland immediately. I'm sorry Bash, but if we have to leave you can never come home again."

"Mary," Bash said as he began to gently stroke her cheek. "My Mary," he rested his forehead against hers. "You are my home, Mary. France means nothing to me without you."

Silent tears traced their way down Mary's face. Bash brushed them away with his thumbs and brought her lips almost to his. He could feel her breath on his face as he ever so slowly brushed his lips on hers. It was the most achingly gentle kiss Mary had ever experienced, and it made her long to feel more of him.

Bash was unprepared when Mary suddenly pushed him to the wall in a crushing kiss. When he felt her begin to unlace his trousers, he pulled back from their kiss.

"Mary, what are you doing?"

"I need you Bash. Right now."

Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him.

"But the baby…" He began.

"Will be fine. Nostradamus said so."

Bash bit back a startled laugh. "You asked him about this?"

"Yes," Mary nodded. "I needed to know."

Mary took advantage of Bash's shocked state and freed him from his trousers.

Bash regained his senses and took Mary by the shoulders, turning them so that Mary stood with her back to the wall. He pushed the skirts of her dress up her legs and lifted her hips.

"Lift up your legs and wrap them around me," Bash commanded, his eyes dark with lust.

Mary quickly obeyed, and they both groaned as he settled himself inside of her.

"We need to be quiet and quick, my love."

Mary nodded in understanding and Bash began to move, rocking his hips slowly and gently at first, and then more quickly as he felt Mary begin to tighten around him. As she quickly found her release, he kissed her, swallowing her moans. She continued the kiss as Bash found his own release, muffling his sounds of pleasure.

Mary laughed as she and Bash helped each other fix their clothing.

"What?" Bash asked, smiling.

"I never imagined myself doing something like that."

Bash grinned cheekily and pushed Mary back up against the wall.

"I have," he whispered, kissing her ardently, "And so much more."

Mary laughed and pushed Bash away. "You'll have to tell me all about what else you've imagined."

Bash began to speak, but Mary held up her hand, stopping him.

"Later," she said, kissing him gently and then walking towards the door. Bash followed her out the door and they shared a conspiratorial smile as he took her arm, a picture of courtly propriety.

* * *

Francis stood in the throne room with the other nobles in the castle, waiting for his father to appear. They were there to greet the king's new bride. Francis noticed Mary and Bash as they entered the throne room together. Their faces were flushed and they looked at one another like they were the only two people in the room. Bile rose in the back of Francis's throat as he watched Mary lean in to whisper to Bash. Bash laughed quietly at whatever secret Mary shared with him.

Francis was about to make his way towards them when the doors of the throne room were thrown open wide so that the king and his new bride could enter. The entire room immediately began bowing and curtseying as the king and Diane passed by. Francis wondered if his father planned to crown Diane as Queen Consort. It was all everyone talked about since word had come from Paris that they had married.

"What a warm reception for my new bride!"

King Henry smiled as he kissed Diane's hand. "I do hope you are all in the mood for a celebration as we will be having a coronation for my new queen in a week's time! By then I hope to have news from the Vatican regarding our son, Sebastian. If the news is what we all hope it to be, I plan for my son Sebastian to wed Mary, Queen of Scots the day after your new queen's coronation."

Francis nearly choked at his father's announcement. How could this all be happening so quickly? He looked across the throne room to Mary and Bash who looked both surprised and joyful at the king's news. Francis saw Mary grip Bash's hand tightly, unshed tears shining in her eyes. This would be the end of it, then. If the Pope decreed Sebastian a legitimate son of France, he could not hope to win Mary back. He could see in her eyes that she had given her heart to his brother. Mary had never looked at him the way she gazed upon Sebastian. His only hope now rested with the Pope's decision. Francis knew that the Pope's refusal was the only way he would ever get Mary back in his arms, and even then he wasn't sure that would be enough anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note: Yay for updates! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Francis is going to be going a little off the rails. As for my other story, still writing it and I'll let you know when I'm ready to post it!**

Chapter 13

The castle erupted in a flurry of activity as everyone began to prepare for Diane's coronation and Mary and Sebastian's wedding. Mary found herself awash in a sea of white and ivory fabrics one morning as the castle's dressmakers fitted her for her wedding gown. She felt as if she had been standing still for more than an hour when they finally finished pinning the dress. As the seamstress and her helpers left the room carrying the enormous creation, Mary sat down and sighed.

"You would not think it would be so exhausting to just stand still for so long."

Greer went to rub Mary's shoulders, "That should be the longest fitting you have to endure. The rest will just be small adjustments."

"I don't know how they'll finish it in time. That dress will be a lot of work," Lola said, picking up a scrap of fabric the seamstress had left behind.

"And all for a wedding that might not even happen," Kenna retorted, plopping herself gracelessly on the floor.

"Kenna!" Greer exclaimed, scandalized by her friend's behavior.

"What? Everyone knows it's true," Kenna sulked.

Mary frowned at her lady. Kenna had gone from bitter to vindictive since Diane and the King had returned to the castle. Mary knew her decision to keep the truth of her situation from Kenna had been a wise one. Lately it seemed Kenna was determined to make everyone just as miserable as she was. Mary decided that as soon as she and Bash were publicly wed, she would speak to King Henry about finding Kenna a husband. She needed to be away from Diane and the king.

"There's no need to ruin everyone's fun just because you are unhappy," Greer stated, scowling at Kenna.

Kenna rolled her eyes and stood up. "If I am not needed any longer, I would like to go walk the grounds."

"Very well," Mary nodded, excusing Kenna from her presence. The other girls watched silently as Kenna shut the chamber door behind her, turning to Mary as soon as it was closed.

"Your dress is going to be beautiful," Lola gushed.

Mary smiled, "I do hope we hear from the Vatican in time. I don't want to sneak around any longer."

"Do you think the king will insist on a bedding ceremony?"

"Greer!" Lola exclaimed, as she laughed, slightly scandalized.

Mary laughed at her friends.

"Oh yes, he has already said so. He wants everyone to think this baby was conceived on our wedding night."

"It very well might have been," Lola said.

Mary nodded, "I think so." She gently patted her still-flat stomach. "I can't wait until I can tell everyone about you."

* * *

The day before the coronation, Mary and Bash were preparing for a ride when a page came running to the stables.

"Your Grace, My Lord, the king requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Mary and Bash exchanged an anxious glance.

"Is it news from the Vatican?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Your Grace."

The page turned to make his way back to the castle, leaving the couple to follow.

Mary grasped Bash's hand tightly. "I pray for good news."

Bash took Mary in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"No matter what happens now, just remember how much I love you and know that we will be together, always."

Mary nodded and grasped Bash's arm in a numbing grip as they walked inside the castle.

* * *

King Henry's face was unreadable as they entered the throne room. Bash noticed that the room had been cleared for a private audience. He did not know if that was a good sign or a bad one. The king sat on his throne, a letter in his hand. As they stepped closer, Mary could just make out the Vatican's seal. Her body began to shake slightly. Bash tried to comfort her, but realized his own hand was shaking.

King Henry stood up and walked down the dais. "My son," he said as he came to a stop in front of them, "You have much to learn if you are going to rule this country one day."

Bash took a moment to let his father's words sink in.

"They said yes?" Bash whispered, barely daring to believe it.

King Henry nodded. "They said yes, and they are very pleased to hear of your union and that an heir is already on the way. They believe you will be strong Catholic rulers."

Tears streamed down Mary's face as relief flooded her body. Bash hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

King Henry laughed heartily, "Oh to be young and in love."

He stepped back toward his throne. "I will announce this news to the Court today, but I thought you would like to know first. Now, I believe you have a wedding to finish preparing for?"

Mary nodded and she and Bash turned to go.

"Be back here in an hour so that I can make the official announcement."

* * *

An hour later the throne room was full. The nobles had gathered at the King's request. Francis heard whispers that there had finally been news from Rome. Francis stood as near the dais as he dared, hoping he would soon be able to reclaim his position of power. He noticed Mary and Bash standing on the opposite side of the dais, waiting expectantly.

King Henry finally entered with Diane at his side. Some of the nobles murmured as they watched Henry seat Diane on the throne next to him. Francis had only ever seen his mother on that throne and it shook him to his core to see Diane sitting on it now.

Diane's presence at his father's side now concerned Francis. Surely if the Pope had refused Bash's legitimization, his father would not have had Diane witness this.

Francis's fears were confirmed as his father began to speak. King Henry brought Bash up to the dais and presented him with the ring of state that had previously been worn by Francis.

"May I present to you, my assembled countrymen, Sebastian of the House of Valois, Dauphin of France."

Francis felt the weight of his father's pronouncement like a blow to his chest. He could not stand here any longer. Francis strode out of the room in a fury, scattering people left and right as he tore through the throne room and out into the courtyard where he could scream his frustration.

"Not the news you were hoping to hear?"

Francis whirled around at the sound of a woman's voice. He hadn't noticed Lady Kenna follow him into the courtyard.

"No, I can honestly say I never thought I would see my brother take my birthright from me."

"It seems we all do whatever Mary wants, doesn't it? She decided she would rather have your brother for a husband, so she found a way to get it. She doesn't care if she ruins everyone else's life in the process."

Kenna stepped close to Francis. "Aren't you tired of being her puppet?"

"Yes," Francis said as Kenna stepped even closer.

"Me too," Kenna said, and pulled Francis into a kiss.

He kissed her back hungrily as she walked him towards an empty guardhouse. His mind clouded with lust and frustration, he helped her to undress before pushing her down on a cot in the corner and joining them together as he succumbed to the storm raging inside of him.


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next update will probably take place in a few days! Again, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They all mean a lot to me!**

Chapter 14

The coronation for Queen Diane passed in a blur for Mary and Bash. Bash noticed his brother was absent from the proceedings, but he honestly didn't blame him. He had witnessed Francis storming from the throne room after their father's announcement. Also conspicuously absent was Lady Kenna, though Bash supposed he understood her reasons as well. He tried to put their absence out of his mind and enjoy the day for his mother's sake. He was honestly more interested in the wedding festivities planned for the next day.

Bash was happy that Mary would get her royal wedding ceremony and that he could publicly claim her as his wife after tomorrow. They would have to wait a month or so before announcing Mary's condition, but at least they wouldn't have to hide their marriage any longer.

Mary insisted they sleep apart the night before the ceremony. Bash though it was a bit ridiculous, but humored her anyway. Regular Mary was a force to be reckoned with as it was, pregnant Mary was even more so. He barely slept that night, excited for the morning and unable to get comfortable without Mary in his arms.

* * *

Mary's ladies woke her early the next morning to help their queen prepare for the ceremony. While Lola, Greer, and Mary were joyful in their preparations, Kenna looked dour and barely spoke. Mary felt terribly for Kenna's situation, but any attempts Mary made to brighten her mood were met with stony silence or a half-hearted curtsy. Mary's mood turned wistful as she wished for the Kenna she had arrived to French Court with.

Mary sighed sadly, "I wish Aylee was here. I wish we were all still the innocent girls who arrived here on that sunny day. So much has changed."

"Not all of it bad, Mary," Greer said, trying to comfort her friend. "We all feel Aylee's loss, especially at a time like this, but you must know she would want you to be happy, particularly on your wedding day."

"Thank you, Greer. I know you are right."

Mary looked at herself in the mirror as Lola finished lacing her dress.

"Now, what should we do about this hair?"

* * *

Bash had never felt more fussed over in his life. All morning he had been in the middle of a flurry of servants preparing him for his wedding ceremony. The clothes he wore were new and stiff, much more extravagant than his usual attire. He was uncomfortable to be honest, standing in front of a crowd of nobles, wearing the ornate clothing of his new station. All of that was quickly forgotten as Mary stepped into the doorway. She looked absolutely radiant, and a joyful smile lit up her face as she saw Bash staring at her.

"Mary," he whispered reverently as she came near, causing her to blush. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even as they prayed. Everyone and everything else in the room was a blur, Mary was all he could see. He barely remembered exchanging vows, fascinated the entire time by the way Mary's mouth moved as they formed the words.

More quickly than he could have imagined, the ceremony had come to an end. As they exited the castle's chapel, Mary laughed at Bash's dazed expression.

Bash smiled, "I have never seen you look more beautiful, Mary. My Mary, my wife."

He gently cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers.

"No more hiding," she whispered, the two of them still so close that their lips brushed as she spoke.

"Finally," Bash said, as he gripped her to him with an all consuming passion.

The couple broke apart as they heard a hearty laugh behind them.

"You have a couple of hours at least until you can begin all that." The king patted Sebastian on the back as he led the couple into the great hall for the wedding feast.

"Must we really have a bedding ceremony, Father?"

"It's a royal wedding! People expect it. Besides, I want no question as to the legitimacy of that child. Publicly consummating the marriage tonight should take care of that."

Bash sighed as his father walked ahead of him into the feast. "I'm sorry, Mary. I really wish I could spare you from that."

Mary smiled at Bash and rubbed his arm as they continued to walk. "It is alright, Bash. I've always known I would have to endure it when I wed. I've been a queen since I was an infant, so it has always been expected."

Cheers erupted from the hall as Mary and Bash entered. There were immediately ushered onto the dance floor to begin the festivities. They danced several dances before Mary requested they take a break. She was famished and more than a little tired. She gratefully sat in the chair offered her and took a cup of wine from a servant. The food was delicious and she ate more than she usually did at events like these.

"Be careful, Mary, you don't want to get fat," Kenna hissed as Mary put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

Lola and Greer gasped at their friend's words and went to Kenna's side immediately, pulling her from her chair.

"Forgive Lady Kenna," Lola said. "She was only making a jest. I fear she has had too much wine."

Lola and Greer forced Kenna out of the hall as a shocked Mary and Bash looked on.

"Such a charming girl," Bash muttered sarcastically.

Mary fumed. "She has been a friend, and my lady, for almost my entire life. I would hate to have dismiss her from my service, but if she continues in this way I may have no choice."

Bash took Mary's hand, guiding her to stand with him. "Come wife, let us dwell on happier things today."

Mary let Bash lead her once more to the middle of the room to join in the dancing and, tried to keep her mind from Kenna's outburst.

A short while later, Lola and Greer approached the couple.

"Mary, the king says it is time for the bedding ceremony. We are to escort you to the chambers and prepare you for the consummation. Sebastian, your father said he will come to collect you personally."

Mary gave Bash a small smile as he gripped her hand.

"It's okay. It will be over soon."

Mary followed her ladies to the chamber where the consummation would take place. It was not her bedchamber, nor was it Bash's. This room was larger and the bed in the center of the room was draped in gauzy, semi-translucent curtains.

Mary stood still as her ladies and a few servants helped her and Bash out of their clothes. She was grateful for the little coverage the shift provided. It was almost sheer, but at least she did not have to be naked for this. Bash wore a linen night shirt that reached to his knees and Mary couldn't help but think he looked like a small child. He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow as he smiled. Mary bit back a laugh and blushed, knowing Bash's thoughts mirrored her own.

As the servants pulled down the sheets, Bash took Mary's hand and led her to the bed.

Bash placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and whispered into her hair, "Play along."

He looked earnestly at Mary, hesitation in his eyes. "This may be a bit painful for you, Mary, but I promise I will be most gentle with you."

Mary understood the game they were playing and bit her bottom lip in feigned nervousness.

"Yes, I have been warned of the pain, but I know you will be kind to me, Sebastian."

He kissed her hand and helped her onto the bed, climbing on after she settled under the covers. Bash's body hovered over hers as he kissed her gently.

"Just keep your eyes on me, my love."

Mary smiled at Bash, knowing he was trying to distract her from all of the people gathered around the bed. Mary scrunched up her eyes and gasped as if in pain when Bash entered her. He smiled inwardly at her commitment to their performance and murmured words of apology for the gathered nobles to hear. As Mary opened her eyes to stare into his, the rest of the people in the room melted away. He held her gaze as he made love to her; and when they both reached completion, he sighed with contentment.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the nobles whispering as they departed.

He smiled at his bride, "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Mary shook with barely contained laughter as they waited for the room to clear.

"Well, at least you don't have to sneak out of bed before dawn now."

Bash smiled at his wife. "No, I will stay in this bed with you until we are forced out tomorrow."

Mary squealed in delight as Bash flipped her over so that she straddled him.

"Now wife," Bash said as he smiled at her cheekily, "Let's do this properly."


	15. Chapter 15

***Short chapter, but a very important development. I will update again soon!**

Chapter 15

Mary woke the next morning in a tangle of bed sheets, Bash's arms firmly around her body. She wiggled a bit and snuggled in as closely to him as she could.

Bash's chest vibrated as he laughed, "So the queen finally wakes."

Mary rested her chin on Bash's chest so she could see his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since just before dawn; I suppose my body has become accustomed to rising extremely early so that I could sneak back to my chambers before the rest of the castle began stirring."

"I'm quite happy we don't have to sneak around anymore," Mary said as she stroked his chest.

Bash smiled, "Me too. Though, I admit, the sneaking around was all a bit exciting at first."

Mary laughed. "At first, yes, but it quickly became exhausting." She rolled over on her back and rubbed her stomach, "And soon enough it would have been impossible to hide."

"Yes, this little surprise certainly changed things," Bash said as he bent to kiss her stomach.

Mary laughed as her stomach suddenly growled loudly.

Bash chuckled, "I believe the queen and her little prince may be hungry."

"Little prince? Have you become a seer now? Do you know our child is a son and not a daughter?"

Bash shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. I've just sort of imagined a boy most of the time, but a little princess with your dark hair and dark eyes would be beautiful, too." He stroked her cheek as he spoke.

Mary smiled as she realized how much Bash had already been thinking and dreaming about their child. Her stomach rumbled again, and Bash laughed as he rolled out of the bed.

"I will go and fetch my lady some breakfast," Bash said as he began to pull on his clothes.

"You could just find a servant to fetch it, you know. You don't have to leave," Mary pouted.

"Maybe I just want to keep you all to myself for now. Anyway, I will be quick about it."

He kissed her quickly as he finished dressing, and walked out the door. Mary sighed as she sat up in bed, already missing her husband. She found the shift from the night before crumpled at the foot of the bed and slipped it over her head as she stood. She walked over to the window and watched as some remaining wedding guests walked around the garden, enjoying the beautiful morning.

She heard the chamber door open and shut behind her and spoke while still looking out the window. "You must have decided to find a servant; there is no way you made it back from the kitchens that quickly."

Her teasing smile fell as she turned around to realize it was not Bash who had entered the room, but Francis. He looked as if he had not slept the night before and he stumbled when she spoke to him.

"Francis, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Mary." He slurred his words slightly as he spoke.

"Francis, have you been drinking?"

"A little," He slurred again.

"I think more than a little. You need to leave, Francis. It isn't appropriate for you to be in here."

Francis scoffed, "Not appropriate? You didn't seem to care about propriety when you were kissing my brother in hallways for all the world to see."

Mary went to move to the door, hoping to usher Francis out of the room, but he blocked her way. He took her by the arm and bent as if to kiss her. Mary pulled herself from his grasp and his lips grazed her ear.

"Don't fight this Mary. I know you want me." He made to grab her shoulders, but missed and began to fall. He caught at her shift as he fell and tore it down the side. Mary grabbed the tattered fabric to cover herself as Francis stumbled to stand again.

Mary made for the door again, just as it opened. Bash was smiling and holding a tray of food, but as his eyes took in the scene before him, his smile dropped and the tray fell to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing, brother?" He asked Francis in a deadly, menacing tone.

"She should be mine, and you know it, usurper," Francis growled. "Now that she's given you her virtue, I figured I could have a go. We've shared so much already."

At those words, Bash threw a punch at Francis's face. Mary heard the crack as Francis's nose broke under the force. Enraged, intoxicated, and bleeding, Francis went to attack Bash.

"No!" Mary yelled, trying to grasp at Francis's arm. Distracted by her cry, Francis thrashed out in Mary's direction, hitting her directly in the stomach. Mary doubled over in pain as she fell to the floor. Bash pushed Francis aside and scooped Mary up in his arms.

"The baby, Bash, the baby," Mary sobbed into his chest as he whisked her out of the room to Nostradamus's chambers. He would never forgive Francis if something happened to their unborn child.

Francis sat stunned on the chamber floor. Did Mary say baby? How in God's name could she know if they had conceived a child last night? The truth of the situation hit Francis like a hammer. Mary and Bash had been intimate before last night and Mary was already with child. Francis wondered if it had happened when they fled the castle together. Francis thought it must have. That would explain why Mary was determined to marry Bash when they returned. It had to be the reason they tried to elope over a month ago. Francis rose from the floor shaking with fury. He had lost Mary long before he realized, and he would make sure everyone knew of her betrayal. France would never bow to a whore and a bastard, no matter what the Pope said.


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note: Hey guys, I'll try to update again over the weekend, but I'm not sure I'll get to it until later in the week. I have a very sick family member and we aren't sure she will be with us much longer. I will not leave you hanging, though. I love this story too much to do that.**

Chapter 16

Bash rushed to the infirmary with Mary in his arms, hoping that Nostradamus was there. He did not want to leave Mary to seek out the seer. He was relieved to see the hunched figure at his work table, bent over a mortar and pestle.

Nostradamus jumped at the sound of the infirmary door crashing open, turning swiftly to see who the intruder was. His eyes took in Sebastian carrying the young queen in his arms. He motioned to the cot in the center of the room and Sebastian gently placed Mary there. Nostradamus took in Mary's appearance. She was quietly crying as her husband tried to comfort her. He noticed that the queen's shift had been ripped down the side. Had she been attacked?

"Tell me what has happened?"

Sebastian's words came out through clenched teeth. "I left the chambers we stayed in last night to get Mary's breakfast. When I returned, I found my brother in the room with Mary. He had obviously had too much to drink and Mary's shift was ripped. She had been running toward the door as I entered. He told me that he was there for his turn with Mary and I hit him. Francis had turned to hit me back when Mary shouted for him to stop. He swung around and hit Mary quite hard in the stomach. She fell to the floor, and I picked her up and brought her straight here."

Nostradamus watched as Sebastian clenched and unclenched his fists. "Where is Francis now?"

"He was still in the room when we left. He will probably come to see you at some point today. I think I broke his nose."

Nostradamus sat next to the cot and spoke to Queen Mary. "You are worried for the child, Your Grace?"

Mary nodded.

"I can tell you that I have seen a healthy child in your near future, however, I cannot know for sure that it is this child."

Mary's eyes widened at the seer's words.

"I am not skilled in pregnancy and childbirth, Your Grace. I beg that you let me consult with a midwife. As Queen, you can demand secrecy."

Mary began to speak, but Sebastian interrupted her. "We will pay handsomely for the midwife's silence. I just want to know that Mary and the child are safe."

"I will contact a midwife that I trust. It may be tomorrow before she arrives. In the meantime, Mary should rest. Since we do not know if there is any injury or how severe it may be, I suggest full bed rest until the midwife says otherwise."

Sebastian agreed with the seer. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she does not set one foot out of her bed."

With that, Sebastian scooped Mary up off of the cot and turned to leave. "When the midwife arrives, discreetly send her to Mary's bedchamber. We are staying there until our chambers are ready."

Nostradamus nodded as he opened the door for Sebastian to leave.

Bash was thankful that they reached Mary's chambers without running into any of the castle's inhabitants. The guards stationed outside of Mary's chambers brought him up short. They opened the door for him and he stepped through in a daze. When he came back with Mary's breakfast to the chamber where the consummation had taken place, the guards had been absent. He only realized it now. Bash knew that the guards had been there when he left. They were French guards and he had recognized their faces. Why had they abandoned their post?

Bash had a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew there were those in the castle that did not support the change in the line of succession. Francis still had his supporters. Could those guards be some of them? Bash knew he would have to investigate, but for now he needed to take care of Mary. At least he could be assured of the guards outside her door; they were Mary's own men and loyal to their queen.

He entered the room and settled Mary on the bed. He returned to the door and spoke to one of the guards. "Please find a servant and have them fetch Lady Lola. Queen Mary requires her presence." The guard nodded and went down the hall in search of help.

Bash knew Lola would be of help to him while they waited for the midwife to arrive. Bash remembered Lola had helped to look after him when he was recovering from his wounds caused by Tomas's treachery. Lola had been good company, and she had experience caring for the sick. Besides that, Lola was unfailingly loyal to Mary and that mattered a great deal to him right now.

Moments later Lola rushed into the room.

"I was on my way here to prepare the chambers for your arrival later today when one of the guards told me Mary wished to see me. Is everything alright?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but Mary has been injured and the baby may be in danger."

Lola rushed to Mary's side.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you all about it, but first can you help me get her changed? That shift is ripped."

Lola nodded and went to find Mary a fresh nightgown.

Mary squeezed Bash's hand to get his attention. "What are we going to do about Francis?"

Bash sighed, "I'm not sure, but I will have to speak to my father about this. I believe Francis had help sneaking into that room."

Mary's reply was interrupted by her stomach growling again, reminding Bash that she still had not eaten anything.

"I will get one of the guards to find you some food."

As he spoke with the guard, he heard the low murmur of Lola's and Mary's voices. When he returned , Lola was tucking a freshly dressed Mary into the bed, concern etching her face.

"Mary told me what happened. I can't believe Francis would do something like that."

"Me neither," Mary said, a sad look in her eyes.

Lola picked up the discarded shift and turned to Bash. "I'll dispose of this. I don't think it can be salvaged."

She walked closer to Bash and spoke in a whisper. "There's blood. Only a little, but I thought you should know."

She held out the garment and Bash could see a few small spots of blood on the white fabric.

"I need to tell Mary," he said. "She wouldn't like it if she found out I kept this from her."

"She will discover it anyway eventually. If it doesn't stop, I mean."

Bash nodded, "Yes, but I would rather break it to her myself."

Lola gave Bash a small smile. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll return soon."

As Lola stepped out, a servant arrived with a tray of food. Bash took the tray and dismissed the servant, bringing the tray to Mary as she reclined against a pile of pillows.

"Mary, I need to tell you something."

"I know there was blood on the gown Bash, I felt it." She looked at Bash, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Please tell me I'm not losing our child, Bash."

Bash gently stroked Mary's cheek and bent to kiss her forehead. "I don't know what's going to happen, Mary. I wish I could tell you for sure that our child will be okay, but I won't lie to you like that. There is only a little blood, so we have cause to hope for the best."

Bash pulled the tray of food closer to Mary's side. "You need to eat, love. It would be good for you and for the baby."

"You should eat, too, Bash." She patted the bed beside her. "Come, sit, and we'll eat together."

"Deal," Bash said, smiling at his wife while he walked around the bed to sit beside her.

Mary picked up some fruit and slowly began to eat. "I hope the midwife comes soon. I want to know if we're okay."

"No matter what she says Mary, we will get through it together."

Mary smiled at her husband and placed her hand gently on her stomach where she hoped their baby still rested soundly.


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note: Sorry it took a little longer than I expected to update! We have been without Internet since last Saturday due to tornado damage in my area. Here is a short chapter for now. I will update again very soon!**

Chapter 17

The midwife arrived at the castle late the next evening. Nostradamus himself had fetched the woman from a nearby village, not trusting any of the castle's messengers to be discreet enough for the job.

The midwife remained silent as she examined Mary. She had tried to make Bash leave the room, but Mary insisted that he stay with her. The queen, of course, got what she wanted and Bash held Mary's hand as the midwife worked.

Finally, the woman stepped back from Mary and looked at the couple as she washed her hands in the basin. "The bleeding appears to have stopped. What little blood is present, has dried. That is good. If Your Grace had lost the child, there would have been much more blood."

Relief flooded everyone in the room at the midwife's words.

"Your Grace should still rest for a few days, but by the week's end you can return to your normal activities. Within reason, of course."

"Thank you very much. I trust you will be back soon to check on the queen and the baby?" Bash asked.

The midwife agreed, "I will come again in a fortnight, unless something should happen before then. If you have need of me, Nostradamus knows where to find me in the village."

Mary spoke to the midwife from the bed. "You understand that this pregnancy is to be kept a secret for a little while? You will not speak of my condition to anyone outside of this room."

The midwife smiled, "Your Grace, I am at your disposal. I will not say a word. Your husband has paid me handsomely for my silence, but I assure you the payment was not necessary."

"Very well. If that is all, I would like to rest now."

The midwife dipped a curtsy to Queen Mary and followed Nostradamus into the hallway, leaving Mary and Bash to celebrate their relief with one another.

* * *

Down another hallway of the castle, Francis stretched out on his bed watching the last of the day's light disappear from the sky beyond his windows. Kenna woke and stirred beside him, drawing his attention away from the sky outside and to the woman in his bed.

"Is Mary still feeling ill?" Francis questioned, trying to dig for information from Mary's lady.

"Yes, though I don't know what exactly is wrong with her. Mary seems fine other than being a little more tired than usual. It is very odd."

"I overheard something yesterday and I wondered if you possibly knew anything about it?"

"Perhaps I might, though I haven't really been around our good queen very much."

"Your queen, not mine," Francis sneered.

"Eventually, she will be," Kenna teased, sitting up and pulling the sheets up around her shoulders. "Anyway, what is this gossip you've heard?"

"Is Mary with child?"

"How could she be with child? She and Bash were only married two days ago. If she is with child, no one, not even she, could possibly know about the pregnancy yet. Not truly."

"What if she and my brother were intimate before they were wed? If that were so she could be several months along."

Kenna laughed, "Our perfect little Queen Mary? She would never. She had not even kissed a man before she came here. She lived with the nuns for most of her life, especially the portion where she would have been interested in men."

"I know," Francis said, remembering their first kiss on the castle grounds when he thought she would be leaving for Portugal, and the kisses they had shared after that first one.

"Is there a reason why you believe she is with child?" Kenna asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

"I swear I heard Mary mention a baby to my brother yesterday."

"When did you see them yesterday?" Kenna questioned. "I thought they were in the chamber where the consummation occurred until Mary became ill and they moved to her chambers."

Francis didn't want Kenna to know what had really happened with Mary, so he said the only thing he could think of. "I heard them speaking in the hallway. They didn't see me, but I distinctly heard Mary say the word baby."

Kenna snorted in laughter, "Francis, that doesn't mean she's with child! Most women begin speaking of babies as soon as they are wed. Since Mary is a queen, I would think an heir would be one of the first things on her mind."

Francis got up from the bed and began searching for his clothes.

"Maybe you are right, Kenna, but I am not convinced that is what I overheard. I think they've been together longer than any of us realize, possibly even before they ran off together."

"Where are you going?" Kenna asked.

"To find answers."

Kenna sat back against the pillows and pouted, patting the bed beside her. "You don't want to stay with me, here in your comfy bed? We could pick up where we left off earlier."

"Not right now, Kenna." Francis scooped her dress off the floor and tossed it to her on the bed. "Get dressed, and don't let anyone see you when you leave."

Kenna sat there stunned as Francis left her alone in his room. Why were men always able to toss her aside so easily? First, the king had discarded her to go back to Diane, and now Francis, who was so obsessed with Mary he could think of nothing else.

Kenna wondered idly if what Francis thought he heard could be true. It probably wasn't, but it made for great gossip, and Kenna certainly enjoyed gossip.


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note: Fair warning, this chapter is entirely in Francis's POV. Setting up things to come...**

Chapter 18

Francis's quest for answers came up empty. No one seemed to share his suspicions, and he couldn't ask those closest to Mary. They would never betray their queen; and if he did ask, they would be sure to tell her.

The next morning, Francis went in search of Lady Kenna. He found that she served as a good distraction from his current problems.

Kenna was surrounded by a small group of court ladies when he found her in the gallery. She had not noticed him enter the room yet.

He overheard her whispering as he approached.

"I've heard they were intimate long before the wedding. It's why they ran off together." The ladies around Kenna gasped in shock. "In fact…"

"Lady Kenna," Francis said, cutting off her story. "Pardon me, but I wondered if you would accompany me on a walk?"

Kenna excused herself from the ladies and rose from her seat to follow Francis into the hallway.

"Kenna, what exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Just spreading a little gossip around court. I thought you would be pleased. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Francis gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you think I want them to know what I suspect? I plan to take my suspicions to my father."

"What do you think he will do about it?"

"He won't like being lied to. He'll see that Mary played him for a fool so that she could marry Bash. He will disinherit him, or execute him, one or the other."

Later that afternoon, Francis found his father alone in the map room, surveying the troops he had deployed around France's borders.

"Father, may I speak with you a moment?"

King Henry looked up from the map spread before him. "Francis? What's this about? I only have a few minutes, I am meeting with an envoy from Spain shortly."

"It's about Sebastian and Mary."

HIs father sighed. "What now, Francis? They are married, move on. Surely you can find some other woman to occupy your bed."

"I believe they lied to you, Father."

King Henry's head turned swiftly to look at Francis, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Lied? About what?"

"Father, I suspect that Mary is with child and that she and Sebastian were intimate before their wedding, possibly even before they fled the castle together. I think they used you so that their child wouldn't be born a bastard. Scotland wouldn't accept a bastard as an heir."

"As usual, Francis, you are wrong on most counts."

"Most?" Francis questioned, his mood beginning to turn sour. "What do you mean, most?"

"I mean," Henry said. "That yes, Queen Mary is, in fact, with child. It is your brother's child. However, what you do not realize is that Mary and Sebastian have been married for more than a month. They eloped. They were wed the day before Diane and myself. They told me as soon as I arrived back to the castle. They had just learned Mary was with child and sought my help to speed along the legitimization so that they could publicly claim one another as husband and wife before Mary's pregnancy began to show."

Francis stood dumbfounded at his father's words. What his father said couldn't be true. He had stopped them from eloping.

"That day at the chapel, they told me the priest never arrived."

"They lied to you," King Henry stated simply. "Surely they knew what your reaction would have been if you had discovered they were successful. I myself have spoken with the priest who married them that day. Lady Lola and a member of Mary's guard also witnessed the vows. I have questioned them as well. The public ceremony was just to placate the people and have a little fun."

"And Mary's illness these last few days?" Francis asked.

"She was afraid that she was losing the child, but the midwife has assured them that both Mary and the child are fine. She has been ordered to rest."

Francis swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew that Mary's child had been in danger because he had hit her. He hadn't injured her on purpose, but it still made him sick to think of it.

"Now," King Henry said, interrupting Francis's thoughts. "I have no more time for your petty jealousy. Please leave me to speak with the envoy. He should be here any second."

"Yes, Father," Francis said through gritted teeth.

As Francis opened the door to leave, Bash walked in.

"Hello, Francis," Bash said smiling. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"No, I don't suppose you did."

"Oh good," the king said, noticing Bash's entrance. "The envoy should be arriving to speak with us soon."

As the door closed, Francis stared at his father and elder half-brother. Jealousy enveloped his soul. Their father had never treated him with such respect, even when he was the heir apparent. Now Bash had everything Francis had sought to possess himself; Mary, his father's love and respect, his former title, and an heir already on the way.

Francis knew he must do something to change his fate. He could not depend on his father, so he must do it himself. To reclaim his rightful place, Francis knew he would have to get rid of Sebastian.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a week of being confined to her bed, Mary desired nothing more than to be outside in the fresh air. She and Greer ambled along on a garden path, enjoying the beautiful weather. There was a hint of autumn in the air and she knew that the weather would be turning cold soon enough.

"How are you feeling, Mary? And be honest."

"Truthfully, Greer, I feel very well. There hasn't been anymore blood since that first day, and the sickness I felt in the beginning has abated. I no longer have to take that concoction from Nostradamus."

"That's a relief. I have been very worried about you lately."

Mary patted Greer's arm. "Have you seen Kenna in the last few days?"

Greer sighed, "I heard something yesterday from one of the servants. I don't know if it's true, but I think it might be."

"What is it, Greer?"

"The servant said that he had seen Kenna leaving Francis's room on more than one occasion this past week."

Mary stopped walking and sat on a stone bench.

"He thinks they have been intimate?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, he seemed to think so."

Mary shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised; neither of them has been too happy of late. I just didn't expect Kenna to move on so quickly from the king."

Greer shrugged. "Who knows what either of their reasons are. Maybe they will be happy together."

"What about you, Greer? Have you found any happiness?"

Greer groaned, "Yes, but it can never work out. He isn't rich enough to please my father."

"What about Lord Castleroy? He's certainly rich enough."

"Yes, but he's also quite boring. I don't think I could bear hearing about pepper every single day."

Mary laughed. "He seems kind, though."

"He is, but I want more than kindness. I want passion. I want what you have with Sebastian."

"Falling in love with Sebastian was unexpected. At first I thought I was just going along with this to save our lives, but I realize now I began to fall for him the first moment we spoke."

"Well, perhaps I should get a dog and have him run away. The man that rescues him and brings him back to me will be my true love."

Mary laughed again. "I don't think it works like that all of the time."

Greer sighed, "You're probably right."

"There you are!" Bash exclaimed, "I've looked all over the castle for you."

"I needed fresh air," Mary said as she stood. "I was shut away in that room for far too long."

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, but my father just gave me some news. Francis knows that you are with child and that we have been lying about our marriage. Father informed him that our elopement was successful."

"And what does Francis plan to do with this information?" Mary asked.

Bash turned back toward the castle and the ladies followed as he talked. "That, I do not know, but we may have to announce your pregnancy before the month is over."

"We will just have to see what he does with the information."

"He'll try something," Bash replied. "I just don't know what."

* * *

Diane rushed through the halls of the castle, trying to find her husband. She was a shrewd woman and had many spies and mercenaries on her payroll. The number had increased as soon as she was made Queen and her son Dauphin.

Tonight her caution had paid off. One of her mercenaries had come to her with information. Information that Diane knew she had to share with Henry immediately. She finally found him leaving the library and pushed him back through the door before he could close it.

"Diane! What is the meaning of this?"

Diane began to pace before the king as she explained her urgency.

"One of my mercenaries came to me just moments ago. He told me of a plot to kill our son."

"Kill Sebastian? Whoever is behind this plot must be arrested and executed. It is treason!" Henry growled.

Diane stopped pacing and stood before the king. "You might not feel that way in a moment. The mercenary told me who had approached him."

Henry waited for Diane to continue and became frustrated when she did not.

"Well, out with it woman! Who is the traitor?"

Diane pursed her lips. "Your son, Francis."

"What?" Henry roared with unrestrained fury.

Before Diane could say more, Henry stormed out of the room.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Guards!"

Immediately four of the palace guards appeared in the hallway.

"Find my son Francis and bring him to the throne room. Shackle him if he will not cooperate, but do not let him escape."

The guards nodded and ran to find Francis. Henry strode towards the throne room to await their return. Francis would have to pay for his duplicity. Perhaps Nostradamus had been right all along and loving Mary would cost Francis his life, whether they were together or not.


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's note: Working on editing a Mash one-shot. I will let you know when that story is up! Kicking around a few other ideas for future stories. This chapter is short, but I will be updating again before the weekend is over.**

Chapter 20

Francis sat at the desk in his chambers. He stared at the letter on its surface, but retained none of the information.

He had hired a mercenary to kill his brother, and that was all he could think about. He did not know how or when his brother's death would come to pass. Francis had not asked for details; he didn't want to know. He had only told the mercenary to do it soon. A knock on his door broke him out of his stupor.

"Enter," he commanded.

One of the palace guards entered the room.

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room, my Lord."

Francis's blood ran cold. Had the mercenary already accomplished his task?

"What is this about?"

"We do not know. He only asked us to find you."

Francis followed the guard into the hallway. As they walked, a second guard fell in with them, walking behind Francis. When they arrived to the throne room, King Henry and Queen Diane sat stone faced on their respective thrones.

Francis opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard more footsteps behind him. He turned to see Mary and Bash enter the throne room, looking confused.

Francis watched his brother walk in the room and wondered if this would be the last time he would see him alive. It was certainly possible, he had already given the mercenary half of the promised payment.

"Francis," King Henry spoke from his throne. "I have heard some disturbing news."

Francis turned to King Henry. "What is this news, Father?"

"I have heard that you have hired someone to kill your brother, the Dauphin of France!" His father bellowed, making everyone in the room flinch.

Francis's face drained of color and his thoughts became frantic. He stood in complete silence, the room's other occupants waiting for him to reply.

"I take your silence as an admission of guilt," the king said, stepping slowly down the stairs to stand before his former heir.

Still, Francis said nothing. He tried to form words, but it was as if the shock of being discovered had turned him mute.

"Francis, tell us it isn't true!" Mary pleaded from behind him.

He turned to look at her. There were tears in her eyes and she held Bash's arm tightly. Francis looked away from her in silence and he heard a sob come from her direction.

"Guards!" King Henry yelled when Francis could make no argument in his defense.

"Take Francis to the dungeons. He will await trial there on the charge of treason."

Francis began to struggle as guards took hold of him. They quickly tired of wrestling with him and Francis felt a sharp blow on the back of his head. His body went limp as everything faded to darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later that night, Bash and Mary lay snuggled in her bed. Their chambers still had not been completed, but they didn't mind as long as they were together. Bash ran his hand through Mary's hair as she rested her head on his chest, sobbing over the events of the afternoon.

"This is all my fault," she said as she cried.

"It's not," Bash whispered as he continued his caress down her bare arm. "Mary, if he truly loved you, he would only want you to be happy. Francis wants to possess you, but he doesn't love you the way I do."

Mary seemed to calm a little as she thought over Bash's words. It was several minutes before she spoke again.

"Do you think your father will have him executed?"

Bash paused before he spoke.

"Yes," he said finally. "My father does not forgive easily, and anything that puts his power in danger, he cuts down swiftly. In his eyes Francis is a threat to his chance of ruling England, so he will have him removed as he once planned to remove me."

"You're right," Mary said. "Your father was willing to execute you, and you have always been his favorite. I just wish Francis had not become so lost."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

Bash continued to hold Mary as she cried for the loss of her childhood friend, for that was who she truly mourned, not the bitter man he had become.

* * *

King Henry knew that a trial for Francis was rather a moot point. He had not even tried to deny his guilt in the throne room, but Henry knew that a trial was necessary to placate the nobles and peasants alike. He had to give the impression that justice had been properly served. Still, he saw no reason to rush things and set Francis's trial for a month after his arrest.

Henry wanted to announce the impending arrival of Sebastian's heir before sentencing his other son to die. Most of the court reacted favorably to the news that Sebastian and Mary were expecting their first child, but as the king expected, there were those who did not favor the legitimization and had hoped that Sebastian's line would end with him. Still, King Henry was happy to announce the news to his subjects as well as plans for a celebration. There was to be a grand party, and as a special treat for the men at court, a boar hunt.

* * *

Bash couldn't count the number of times he and his father had hunted together. It was something they both enjoyed doing and the king had always been eager to take Bash along with him. Bash had always been happy to go, but this time he would have preferred to stay behind.

He did not like the thought of leaving Mary in the castle, but both Mary and his mother had insisted he join the other men on the hunt. Queen Diane had promised to look after Mary's safety while Bash was out of the castle.

The men rode their horses into the forest, following a hunting trail deep into the thick trees. An enormous boar had been spotted in this part of the forest less than a week ago, and King Henry was anxious to claim the trophy for himself.

The party reached a clearing and the men dismounted, letting their horses rest while they made a plan. King Henry sent a few men to scout the area, hoping to come across the boar's trail.

"You should have sent me to scout, Father, you know I'm the best tracker in the castle."

King Henry clapped Bash roughly on the shoulder.

"That is true enough, but now that you are my heir, we can't have you traipsing off alone in the woods; it's too dangerous."

"I could have stayed at the castle. That would have been much less dangerous."

"Nonsense! This hunt is a celebration for you and your future heir. We could not have you absent from this hunt!"

Bash looked around as servants scurried about, setting up the hunting camp. He sighed and followed his father as he began ordering people about the encampment, hoping that the hunt would be a swift one.

Bash and his father sat by the fire passing a skin of wine between them when one of the scouts ran into the encampment, his excitement evident.

"Did you find a trail?" The king asked as he stood.

"Yes, Your Grace, but more than that. We spotted the animal itself!"

King Henry drained the wineskin and called for his horse. He clapped Bash on the back.

"You may be back by your wife's side before the day is out, son. Let us kill the beast!"

The men and horses trekked through the forest quietly, following the scout who had located the beast. The scout held up his hand to stop the party. King Henry dismounted and strode up to the young man.

"Your Grace, the boar was spotted just over this rise." The scout pointed to a hill in the distance.

The king nodded. "I will lead from here." King Henry stated, dismissing the young scout with a wave of his hand.

Bash sighed at his father's obvious play to be the hero. King Henry loved nothing more than to prove how strong and mighty he was.

King Henry began moving quietly towards the hill. Bash followed him, listening for sounds of the beast. The king peered over the hill as he lay flat against the ground. He turned to grin at Bash.

"He's here," he mouthed, barely whispering.

Bash watched as his father motioned for one of the long spears. The king gripped the spear firmly and rose up to charge over the hill. Bash cursed under his breath at his father's foolishness and scrambled up the hill behind him with several men at his heels. He topped the hill just in time to see his father plunge the spear into the beast. King Henry roared in triumph and turned to Bash and the men with a grin.

"Not as tough as he looked!"

The men began to cheer as King Henry took a step toward them. Bash saw his father suddenly falter as he coughed and a red smear appeared around his mouth. The men's cheers turned into gasps of horror as the boar's tusks broke through the king's shirt front.

Bash lept forward and stabbed the creature again, watching horrified as blood bloomed on his father's chest. Two servants pulled the king free of the boar's tusks and laid his limp form on the forest floor.

"We must get him back to the castle!"

Bash knew that there was nothing that could be done for his father, but he would not be the one who said it.

"I'm the fastest rider. I'll take him," Bash said, moving to pick King Henry up.

"I'll ride with you, Your Grace." Bash nodded at the servant, barely registering the title.

They moved to the horses and draped King Henry over Bash's mount. As they rode hard toward the castle, Bash's mind raced along with the horse's hooves.

He knew what this meant. His father's wounds were undoubtedly fatal. Bash knew that by sunrise, he would be King of France.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mary sat with Queen Diane and her ladies in one of the castle's gardens, enjoying lunch. The ladies laughed as they watched Stirling run around the garden fountain snapping at the water.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves approaching. From the garden they could see two horses swiftly approaching the castle gate. Mary's heart leapt into her throat as she recognized Bash's stallion. Bash swung down from his mount before the horse had fully stopped, and all the women gasped as they saw the limp body draped across the horse's back.

"Henry!" Diane screamed, running toward her son and husband as soon as she recognized them.

Mary forced herself not to run, for fear it would harm the baby, but she quickened her steps as she neared her husband. The servant who had arrived with Bash ran into the castle yelling for the other servants to find Nostradamus and directing others outside to help bring King Henry to the infirmary.

Mary watched as Bash helped two servants carry his father into the castle, Diane rushing behind them. Mary stood frozen in place until Lola's soft voice broke her out of her shocked state.

"Mary? Mary, we should go inside."

Mary turned to meet Lola's gaze, and knew that her friend's thoughts mirrored her own. King Henry was dying, possibly already dead, which meant she and Bash would be ruling France well before they expected to do so.

"It's too soon," she whispered, taking Lola's hand.

Mary let Lola lead her inside the castle. The servants had taken King Henry to his chambers and Lola took Mary to the hallway just outside.

"Do you wish to go in?" Lola asked.

Mary shook her head and sat on a stone bench beside the doorway. "Not just now. I don't want to get in the way."

Lola nodded and sat beside her queen.

A short time passed before the chamber door opened and Bash stepped into the hallway.

"Mary," he said, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Lola excused herself, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

Mary rubbed her palm along Bash's cheek and he rested his head in her hand.

"Bash," she whispered. "Is it as bad as it seems?"

"Yes," Bash whispered, as he closed his eyes. "He is dying and there is nothing to be done about it."

"How long?" Mary asked, already guessing the answer.

"Hours, maybe less. Nostradamus was surprised he survived the ride here."

"I'm so sorry," Mary whispered, apologizing for more than just the loss of his father.

The chamber door opened again and Bash's mother emerged from the room, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Sebastian, Nostradamus thinks it will be very soon. Come," she said, holding out her hand to her son.

Bash stood.

"Come with me?" He asked Mary, needing her beside him now more than ever.

"Of course, Bash," Mary said, rising to her feet.

King Henry was so pale, Mary thought him already dead, but as she drew closer to the bed she could see the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Nostradamus stood beside the bed, washing his hands of the king's blood.

"His breathing is very laboured. I do not think he is long for this world."

Diane knelt beside the bed and took Henry's hand in her own. A priest stood by the head of the bed, praying over the king.

"He has been given last rites, My Queen," the priest said, pausing in his prayers.

Diane nodded, tears overflowing onto her cheeks.

King Henry's breaths suddenly became harsh and gasping, and Diane stood, bringing her face closer to his.

"Henry! Henry!" She cried, as the king's hand went limp in her own.

The gasping ceased and the room became quiet as the tomb. Nostradamus leaned over King Henry's body and nodded to the priest as he moved to close the king's eyes. The priest sank to his knee.

"Your Grace," he said as he bowed his head to Sebastian.

Nostradamus did the same as Mary heard Bash gasp. He looked to Mary, his eyes full of questions and more than a little fear. She nodded at him and he turned to the men.

"Please, gentlemen, rise."

Mary smiled slightly at the regal tone in Bash's voice. She knew he was very unsure of himself, but he did not let it show.

The priest walked to the chamber door and opened it, whispering to one of the guards stationed outside. Mary saw the guard nod and turn from the door.

As the priest let the door fall shut, a shout rang out from the hallway, "The King is dead, long live the King!"

Mary heard the cry echo throughout the castle as more voices picked up the chant. Bash's grip on Mary's hand tightened. He had not let go since they entered the room. Mary sent up a silent prayer for her husband, hoping he would be confident in his ability to take on this new role. She knew in her heart that he could be a good king and hoped the people of France would be able to see that, too.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

King Henry's funeral was as lavish as could be expected. Diane had obviously spared no expense in the celebration of her husband's life. Bash sat in awe of the feast that surrounded him and the rest of the French Court.

He bent to whisper to his wife. "If this is anything like what she has planned for our coronation, I don't think I will be able to stand it."

Mary laughed and clasped Bash's hand in her own.

"From what your mother has shared with me, I expect it will be at least as grand, probably more so."

Bash groaned. "Please try to temper her plans." He gave Mary a doleful look, complete with pouting lips.

"A coronation is supposed to be extravagant, and I refuse to get in your mother's way. You will have to become accustomed to the trappings of royal life eventually, you know? And I didn't see you complaining about extravagance at our wedding."

Bash lifted Mary's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "That was all for you, Mary. You deserve every extravagance."

Mary smiled, "Well, let's pretend the coronation is for me as well."

"It is, Mary," Bash said smiling at his wife. "It is for both of us."

* * *

The month between the funeral and the coronation passed quickly for Bash. Weighing most heavily on his mind was what to do with Francis. Their father had died before sentencing Francis for treason, and Bash knew that it would be one of the first duties he would be required to perform once he was officially crowned. He had only seen Francis twice since the trial, once to inform him of their father's passing, and again at the funeral. He had allowed his brother to be present during the service, though under heavy guard. He wanted Mary's opinion most of all before deciding his brother's fate.

It would have to wait until tomorrow, though, for today was the coronation ceremony and feast. Bash exhaled harshly, causing Mary to look at him in concern.

"Just nervous," he said, giving her a gentle smile. "You look stunning, by the way." He gave her a small twirl so he could admire her fully.

The dress was bright red, trimmed in gold. Red jewels glittered around her neck and hung from her ears. Her raven hair flowed down her back in soft waves, her head unadorned, waiting for her crown. The cut of her dress accented her softly swelling stomach, which seemed to have grown into being practically overnight.

Mary smiled at Bash as he finished twirling her, moving in for a kiss. Mary deepened the kiss and gripped Bash's brocade jacket in her hands. Bash's hands found Mary's neck and the small of her back, pressing her body closer. They were so enamoured with one another that neither heard the chamber door open.

"Mary! For goodness sake, you're smearing your lip color all over your face!" Greer stood at the door with her arms crossed, trying her best not to smile at the couple.

Bash laughed as he looked at Mary's face, her lip color smudged around her mouth.

"Laugh all you want," she said, eyes dancing with mirth. "I can't look any sillier than you do."

Bash stopped laughing abruptly and went to the mirror to examine his own face.

Greer sighed and retrieved a washcloth from beside the water basin.

"Here," she said, handing the damp cloth to Bash. "You can take care of yourself while I attempt to fix your lovely wife."

Bash scrubbed his face until Greer deemed him fit for the public eye.

"Now, I will go let them know that you are ready." Greer turned back towards the couple with a sly smile. "Do you think you can manage to keep your hands off each other if I leave you alone?"

Bash returned Greer's sly grin. "I make no promises."

Greer shook her head, "Exactly what I figured a king would say."

"King," Bash whispered, his face showing the trepidation the title made him feel.

"Yes," Mary said. "You are King in name, soon to be King anointed and crowned."

Mary touched Bash's cheek, trying to soothe his nerves.

"Together we shall rule France and Scotland. One day soon we will travel to my home and crown you there as well. Never forget, I am here by your side. We will do this, together."

Bash took Mary's hand in his own.

"Together." He paused thoughtfully. "I can manage that."

Greer opened the door at that moment and sighed dramatically. "I swear, a few more moments and I would have had to fix your faces all over again!" Greer smiled to show she was only joking. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting."

Mary gripped Bash's hand firmly as they walked down the aisle in the throne room. Watching the entire room bow and curtsy as they passed made a chill run up Mary's spine. She had been a queen almost since her birth, but there had been few times she ever felt queenly. She felt now that she had been pretending at being queen all this time. This moment, she could tell, was the turning point; she would be the queen of two nations now.

Bash felt as if he were in a daze. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would ever be crowned King of France. As he kneeled before the bishop, he looked over at Mary kneeling beside him. He still marveled at the fact that she chose him. She ran to save Francis, but she stayed to save him.

He had loved her since she had arrived from the convent, and watching her every day had only made him love her more. When they had kissed by the lake, he felt like he had found his home. After the kiss he had remained by her side, protecting her in any way he could even if she could not be his. When he discovered her fleeing the castle that fateful morning, he knew he had to go with her. Bash marveled at how far they had come since that day only a few short months ago.

His reverie was broken when the bishop began reciting prayers. He felt the slippery oil as he anointed his forehead. A moment later he felt the heavy weight of the crown on his head. He stood when directed and made his way to the throne, his legs quaking slightly with every step. He sat and watched as Mary's crown was placed on her own head, her dark hair making the bright gold gleam even brighter. As she rose, she smiled at him. She stood tall and proud as she walked toward her throne, carefully arranging her dress before she sat.

The royal herald tapped his staff on the throne room floor. "All hail King Sebastian and Queen Mary!"

The entire throne room kneeled as one. Mary and Bash stood from their thrones and began their trek out of the throne room and into the banquet hall. A day of feasting awaited them.


	24. Chapter 24

***Author's Note: Close to being done with a Mash one-shot. I'll let you know when it will be posted.**

Chapter 24

The feast was wonderful, but Mary was growing tired of being surrounded by people. She craved some time alone with her husband, and she knew that their work as King and Queen would begin in earnest the next day.

"My King," she whispered, giving her husband a teasing smile as she used his new title, "Do you think it would be inappropriate for us to leave our own coronation feast?"

Bash smiled, "We can do whatever we wish, My Queen."

He gave her a roguish wink, and she blushed knowing he was craving the same thing she was.

Bash rose from his seat and offered his hand to Mary. As she stood at his side, the noise in the hall quieted.

"Honored guests, thank you for celebrating with us today. Your new queen would like some rest after all the excitement of the day, so we shall retire. But please, continue with the merriment as long as you wish."

Bash led Mary out of the banquet hall towards their chambers, which had only recently been completed. They entered to find a roaring fire already ablaze in the fireplace, casting its glow across the enormous bed.

As soon as Bash barred the door, Mary set her hands to work, releasing the buttons on Bash's brocade jacket and forcing it off his chuckled softly at her eagerness before he crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. His hands ghosted over her bare shoulders as he reached for the laces of her dress, untying the knots with skilled fingers. He released Mary just enough so that she could step out of her dress. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the soft bed.

Bash felt as if it was their wedding night all over again, the urgent need they felt to claim each other reaching new heights. Bash quickly shed the rest of his clothing before climbing on the bed with Mary. He kissed the swell of her belly gently, and she smiled lovingly at him. Mary suddenly sat up and pushed Bash flat against the mattress. She smiled seductively at him as she crawled towards him, making his heart race impossibly fast.

She lay across his body and practically purred, "Your Grace, please, let your Queen serve you."

Bash groaned at her words, barely able to voice his assent. "As you wish, My Queen."

A wicked gleam came into Mary's eyes as she rose up over her husband, claiming his body for both of their pleasure.

* * *

The following morning dawned crisp and clear, mirroring Mary's mood perfectly.

"How long do you think they'll leave us alone this morning?" Mary asked sleepily as she stretched her arms over her head.

Before Bash could answer, a loud knock sounded on the chamber door.

"That long, I guess," he replied smiling at Mary. He slipped out of bed, quickly making himself decent before going to the door.

One of the pages stood on the other side. He bowed timidly. "Apologies, Your Grace, but your mother wishes to speak with you."

"Of course she does," Bash replied, sighing.

Mary could tell he was disappointed that their royal duties had to start so soon.

"Tell my mother we will meet her in the library shortly. Please, send the queen's ladies to help her dress for the day."

The page bowed and went on his way, Bash closing the door behind him.

"So it begins," he said, turning toward Mary.

Mary climbed out of the bed and began pulling her robe on.

"You know what we have to decide today, don't you?"

Bash nodded, eyes downcast as he walked to Mary.

"I can't, Mary. I can't execute my brother."

"I know," she said, gently caressing his cheek. "I don't want him executed either, but we do have to punish him. Mercy is one thing, leniency is another thing entirely."

"I will announce his sentence today. Best to get it over with."

Bash was relieved to discover that his mother's thoughts on Francis mirrored his own. She feared an uprising if Sebastian's first official act as King were to execute Francis.

Bash, Mary, and Diane entered the throne room together about an hour later. Bash had sent guards to retrieve Francis from his cell so that he could pass judgement on him.

The guards pushed a ragged looking Francis into the throne room. Bash could see the fear and anger written all over his brother's face. Francis must have thought he was walking to his death.

Bash stood from his throne to speak. "Francis Valois, you have been convicted of treason against this realm and its King. Your sentence for this crime, will be life imprisonment."

Francis's head snapped up at Bash's announcement. Bash was saddened to think Francis assumed the worst of him, and he knew had the tables been turned, Francis would have put him to death.

Bash looked at Mary seated on her throne and realized he needed to expand on his brother's sentence if he wanted to protect her and their unborn child.

Bash cleared his throat before continuing. "I do this because you are my brother, and it would not please me to see you die. However, should you attempt escape or plot to harm myself, Queen Mary, our child, or any of the royal household, you will be executed."

Francis's eyes turned stony at his brother's words.

"Guards, you may return him to his cell."

Bash took his seat on his throne once again and addressed the gathered nobles.

"Are there any issues, my Lords, on which you require my judgement?"

Mary smiled to herself as she watched Bash take charge of the proceedings, looking and sounding as if he had been born to rule. She let him do the majority of the talking, letting him show his people the kind of King he was going to be.

As they left the throne room a while later, Mary smiled at him. "You did wonderfully, Bash. I think they were very impressed."

Bash kissed her knuckles as they entered their chambers as Mary continued to talk. "Now that all of that is settled, we need to talk about Scotland. We must travel there soon so that you can be crowned. We need to consolidate our power."

"I know you are anxious to return to your home, but we will have to wait until after the baby is born, Mary." Bash gently stroked her stomach as he spoke. "I will not put you or the child at risk for the sake of a country. You and this child will always come before France and Scotland."

Bash's words of devotion brought tears of Mary's eyes, and she was reminded again of the kind, gentle man she had married. Kingship had not changed his heart and she hoped it never would.

"You are right," she conceded, smiling at her loving husband. "We will wait until our little Prince arrives."

"Prince?" Bash questioned, eyebrows raised. "Have you caught the sight?" He smiled to show he was teasing.

"Hardly," Mary replied. "I just have a feeling."


	25. Chapter 25

***Author's Note: A little bit of a time jump between the last chapter and this one as we get closer to the end of the story. Also, I have finished my Mash one-shot. It is called "Revelations" and should be uploaded in the next couple of days, I just have to finish editing.**

Chapter 25

Bash watched as Mary seated herself carefully in a chair by the fire, her heavy belly making it a delicate task.

"I feel like an overgrown sea creature," she grumbled, rubbing her very large stomach.

"You're trying to do too much. You have barely a month until the child is due. No one expects you to attend every audience and function."

"But I want us to show a united front. We rule as a team, and I want everyone to know that."

Bash knelt down in front of Mary's chair.

"The nobles know this, all of France knows, Scotland as well. You don't have to make yourself suffer to prove it."

Mary sighed, "I just don't like feeling useless."

"You could never be useless, Mary. I rely on your opinion more than anyone else's."

He rose to kiss Mary's forehead.

"Promise me you will get some rest. You'll need your strength when the baby's time comes."

"I promise, Bash, but you can still ask my opinion. I like to be included in decisions."

"That I know very well." Bash chuckled as he remembered Mary when she first came to French Court. Many had thought she would be easy to manipulate and control since she had been sheltered at the convent for so many years. They had underestimated the fire within her and they had been burned because of it. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he was thankful she was on his side.

* * *

Mary tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but the sheer size and weight of her belly made that impossible. She sighed as she pushed herself to lean against the pillows instead of lying flat on the bed. Her back had begun throbbing and she rubbed it as best she could to alleviate the pain. A sudden crushing tightness around her stomach took Mary by surprise and caused her to cry out.

"Mary!" Bash jolted awake as he yelled her name, jumping from the bed to defend her.

The pain eased as Bash climbed back on the bed toward Mary.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Mary said as she stroked her stomach.

She felt a rush of wetness between her legs and frantically began removing the covers, fearing she was bleeding. To her relief there was no blood staining the sheets, and she suddenly realized what was happening. She grabbed Bash's arm as her muscles tightened around her belly once again.

"Fetch Nostradamus and send a guard to the village for the midwife. Our child is coming."

"Now?" Bash questioned, worry filling his voice. "It's too early."

"The child doesn't seem to think so," Mary said, gritting her teeth through the pain. "Please, Bash. Go, and hurry back."

Bash tore down the hallway toward the infirmary, shouting to a guard to send for the guard scurried toward the stables as Bash turned the corner. When he reached the infirmary door, Bash crashed through it, not caring whether Nostradamus was awake or asleep. The seer quickly stood from his work table, a look of annoyance fading from his face when he recognized the intruder.

"Your Grace?"

Bash interrupted him before he could say more. "The baby is coming."

Nostradamus simply nodded. "Go to her. I will bring an elixir to help with the pain, and I'll send for the midwife."

"Already done," Bash said as he turned to leave the room.

Bash returned to their chambers to discover that Mary's ladies had already been summoned. They buzzed about the room as they made ready for the midwife.

"Bash!" Lola exclaimed. "You really shouldn't be in here."

Bash smiled at Lola's informality. He had begged Mary's ladies to keep calling him by his given name after he had been crowned. They had gawked at the idea at first, but they did as he asked. It made him feel a little more like himself.

"He stays!" Mary demanded from the bed as she squeezed Greer's hand tightly.

"The midwife will just make him leave," Greer argued.

"I am Queen," Mary gasped, leaning back against the pillows. "She will do as I command."

Bash took Mary's other hand. "I will remain with my wife unless she asks me to leave."

Lola gave him a small smile as she handed him a wet cloth for Mary. "Did you find Nostradamus? Is the midwife on her way?"

Bash wiped the sweat from Mary's brow as he answered. "Nostradamus is bringing Mary something to help ease her pain. I sent a guard to fetch the midwife. She has been staying in the village to be close if we needed her."

A knock sounded at the door, and Kenna went to answer it. Kenna had been very quiet since Francis's imprisonment. She had requested to return to Scotland when Mary and Bash left for their coronation, and Mary had agreed. She only wanted Kenna to be happy again, after all.

Nostradamus entered with a vial of elixir. He handed it to Lola. "Put two drops of this into her water. Only give her two drops every hour."

Lola immediately began to follow Nostradamus's instructions.

"I will go to the stables to wait for the midwife. If I am needed, send a guard to fetch me there."

Mary sipped her water greedily. She gave the cup back to Lola, just as another pain jolted through her body. Bash cringed as his wife's hand gripped his own with more strength that he could have imagined her capable of.

"I hope that elixir begins working quickly," Mary muttered.

Her pains continued as the group impatiently waited for the midwife to arrive. Mary felt as if she had been waiting for hours when the midwife came through the door, though Lola claimed it had been only one. Lola was just giving Mary another dose of elixir when the midwife was ushered into the room.

"Your Grace," she said as she bobbed a quick curtsy to Bash. "You should not be in here."

"He stays," Mary commanded from her bed.

The midwife sighed, "Yes, that's what Nostradamus said you would say."

She turned to Bash. "Are you sure you want to be here? This will be bloody and painful."

"If Mary wants me here, I will not deny her that. I can handle blood; I've been in battle."

"Childbirth is quite a different battle."

Mary cried out in pain once again, and the midwife began to examine her.

"You seem to be moving along normally."

"I don't think Nostradamus's elixir is working anymore," Mary stated through gritted teeth.

"It's working," the midwife said. "Your pains are getting stronger, though."

The midwife warned that the next stage would be a lot of waiting, and Mary's pain would continue to grow as the birth progressed. Bash held her hand and bathed her forehead with cool rags as the pains became more and more frequent. The midwife checked Mary again and announced that she was ready to push.

"Are you staying, Your Grace?" The midwife raised her eyebrow at Bash.

"I'm staying." He looked at Mary, who nodded her affirmation.

"Fine. If you're staying you have to be helpful. Get behind the queen; you're going to help her push."

Bash quickly moved onto the bed and settled himself behind Mary so that she could recline against his chest.

"Okay, Your Grace, let's try pushing."

Bash took Mary's hands in his own and she gripped him tightly as she pushed with everything she had. Bash marveled at his wife's strength. She pushed again and again as the midwife ordered, working to bring their child into the world.

"Almost there. I need you to push one more time."

Mary met Bash's eyes and he could see she was exhausted. "Once more, my love. You can do this."

He felt her body tense as she prepared to push. Mary's hands tightened around his and her back arched off of his chest. She gave an agonizing cry that was quickly eclipsed by a loud, gurgling squeal. Bash looked up to see the midwife lift a fat, squealing baby into her hands.

"Congratulations, you have a son!"

The room erupted into cheers from Mary's ladies.

Bash leaned into Mary. "I love you." He whispered to her as the midwife brought the baby to them.

Mary raised her arms to take the child and snuggled him tightly to her breast.

"He's perfect," she cooed.

"Just like his mother," Bash whispered.

Mary looked into his face with tear filled eyes. "We have an heir. We have a son."

"What shall we name him?"

Mary smiled at the baby boy in her arms. "We will name him after kings: James Henry."


	26. Chapter 26

***Author's Note: A short, but fluff filled chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, my one-shot story "Revelations" has been posted, go check it out!**

Chapter 26

Mary stood over a sleeping James Henry in the palace nursery. The nanny stood by the door nervously watching the young queen.

"The little prince will be just fine, Your Grace. No need to be worried for him on your journey."

Mary turned toward the nanny and sighed. "I will always worry for him. That is my duty as his mother. However, I have duties I must attend to as Queen as well. Scotland has waited long enough for me to take my place on the throne and Sebastian needs to be crowned as well. I just wish James Henry could make the journey, but a ship is no place for a two month old babe."

"Assuredly not," the nanny replied, beginning to fold some linens. "How long will you and the king be away?"

"A month, at least. I hope not too much longer than that."

"Your little prince will be right as rain when you return."

Mary resigned herself to leaving her baby boy behind.

"Thank you for your services. The king and I will be along tonight to say our farewells. We set out for Scotland at dawn."

Mary resolutely walked to her chambers. She had to maintain her composure until she could be alone. Then, and only then, would she cry over leaving her son.

She entered her chambers to find Bash already there. "I didn't expect you back until dinner."

"The meeting with the German duke went much more smoothly than anticipated. He is taking his countrymen home from the prison as we speak."

"I am glad," Mary said, kissing Bash on the cheek.

Bash took Mary's arm and led her to the chaise in front of the fire.

"You're upset." He stated, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Mary palmed Bash's cheek and gave him a small smile. "You know me so well."

She took a breath. "I am afraid to leave our son. I feel like I'm not doing my duty as his mother."

Bash gently caressed Mary's hand. "What greater duty does a mother have than to secure her child's future? This trip is ensuring that his claim to Scotland's throne is irrefutable."

Mary looked at her husband, astonished at the wisdom in his words. A true smile crept across her face.

"How did you become so wise? I never thought of it that way."

Bash grinned at her compliment. "My wife has helped me tremendously in the wisdom department."

"Your wife must be an amazing woman."

"She is," Bash whispered, his lips a breath away from Mary's.

She gently covered his lips with her own, sparking a fire deep in her belly. She hungrily attacked his lips and swiftly began removing Bash's richly embroidered jacket.

Bash chuckled as he returned her kiss with equal passion, untying the laces at the back of Mary's dress as quickly as he could.

Mary giggled a girlish laugh as she and Bash fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Bash smiled. Mary was usually so regal that it was easy to forget she was still so young. Being Queen of two nations, one since infancy, had aged Mary's soul far beyond her barely seventeen years. He kissed her fiercely as he thought about how much he wanted to lift the weight of the world from her young shoulders.

Their lovemaking was passionate and swift, each quickly fulfilling the scorching need that had risen up in them.

As they lay beside each other breathing heavily, Bash began to laugh. "I think we will be late for dinner."

"Why do you think that?"

Bash continued to grin. "Your hair may take some time to fix."

Mary got up to look in the mirror and groaned. Their aggressive actions had caused her braided and pinned hair to become a tangled, knotty mess.

She sighed and began fishing for the pins in her hair. "I suppose I'll just wear it down tonight. If I can get a brush through it, that is."

"Let me," Bash said, putting his hands over hers. He began gently pulling the pins from her hair. When he could find no more, he picked up her brush and began to work the tangles out of Mary's long, raven hair.

All of the tension slowly seeped from her body as Bash gently stroked her hair.

"All done," he whispered, kissing Mary on the crown of her head.

She locked eyes with him in the mirror and smiled. If she had to leave James Henry, at least she would have her Sebastian to lean on. She could do anything with him by her side.


	27. Chapter 27

***Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you've checked out the one-shot I posted recently, "Revelations." I have a few other things in the works as well, so we'll see how those pan out.**

Chapter 27

The trip to Scotland was rough, to say the least. The waters, typically choppy even during the best weather, positively heaved as they traveled through a sudden storm. Everyone on board suffered from seasickness at one time or another and Mary was extremely grateful when her feet finally touched Scottish soil.

Mary sat nervously in the carriage, her brow furrowed in thought.

"What has you so worried?" Bash asked, though he thought he could guess her answer.

"My mother," Mary sighed. "It has been years since I've seen her. She claims she is simply thrilled that we are married and ruling France, but I doubt she truly feels that way. She probably thinks I was very foolish in my decision to wed you instead of Francis."

Bash frowned, "But I am King of France."

"Now, yes, but when we wed, you were still illegitimate. My mother will most likely be cold to both of us because I went against all of her carefully laid plans."

Bash moved to sit next to Mary in the carriage, instead of across from her.

"It makes no difference. You are Queen of Scotland, not her."

"I just don't want her ruining our trip or making you uncomfortable."

Bash brushed a kiss across Mary's knuckles.

"I would gladly take a little discomfort if it means I can be by your side. Besides, you faced down my father. Your mother can't be much worse."

Mary knew Marie de Guise could be vicious, but she hoped her mother would reserve that for her true enemies and not her daughter and son-in-law.

Mary took a deep breath as the carriage rolled to a stop.

"Are you ready?" Bash asked her.

"Not particularly, but we can't just sit in the carriage all day."

The door opened before more could be said, and Bash stepped out of the carriage and onto the ground below, holding out his hand to assist Mary. When she was safely on the ground beside him, she finally raised her gaze to take in the sight before her.

The stone castle struck an imposing figure, but Mary's eyes did not linger there. She instead focused on the people clustered around the entrance, all of them bowing and curtsying low to their queen. All save for one, who only inclined her regal head for a moment before meeting her daughter's eyes in a steely gaze. Mary refused to be the first to break eye contact, smiling inwardly when her mother's eyes moved to the ground. She knew her mother was a stubborn woman, but Marie de Guise had to realize she was not the Queen of Scotland any longer.

"Mother, how good to see you."

Mary spoke first, kissing the air by her mother's cheek as they briefly embraced.

"And you as well, daughter."

Marie's eyes turned to Bash as Mary spoke again.

"Mother, may I present my husband KIng Sebastian of France."

Marie inclined her head toward Bash and dipped into a brief curtsy. Mary could tell it was a grudging show of respect. Her mother was not a happy woman.

"Come," Marie de Guise said as she turned toward the castle. "We have a coronation ceremony to discuss."

Mary, Bash, and Marie entered the castle library and Marie began talking immediately.

"Well daughter, I can see what drew you to him. He is very handsome."

"Mother, if you really believe that is the only reason I married Sebastian, you are far less intelligent than I thought."

"Please, can you not discuss me as if I'm not here?"

"Bash is right. We're being disrespectful."

"I apologize, Your Grace," Marie replied sarcastically.

"Mother! That is enough! Either accept Sebastian as my husband, the King of France, King of Scotland, _your_ king, or so help me I will banish you from this court!"

Marie stood in a state of shock, staring at Mary.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I can see how you got your way at French Court." She sat behind a desk. "I have made tentative plans for your coronation ceremony. You will have final approval over everything of course, but the most important thing we need to decide is when. I thought a month from now?"

Mary shook her head.

"No, we need to head back to France sooner than that. I will not be separated from my infant son any longer than necessary. The coronation will be a week from today."

Marie's mouth fell open.

"A week? That's barely enough time."

"Well, I suppose you had better get to work then. I am going to show Bash around the castle and get settled. We will see you for dinner and we can discuss the plans then."

Bash waited until they were safely out of earshot before bursting into laughter.

"Bash! What in the world is so funny?"

"Your mother's face. She couldn't believe you were defying her. She really doesn't know you, does she?"

"She hasn't laid eyes on me for years; how could she know me?"

Bash gently touched Mary's cheek.

"Her loss, then."

He kissed her softly and Mary smiles mischievously.

"Are you ready for a tour of the castle?" She asked, trying to suppress a grin. "I think I know the perfect place to start."

"Really? And where would that be?"

"Our chambers."

Bash smirked slyly at Mary.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to rest after our long journey."

"Rest is not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh good," Bash said, winking. "Me either."

Mary began laughing as she led Bash toward the rooms that would be their chambers for the next few weeks.


	28. Chapter 28

***Author's Note: Sorry for the super-shortness of this chapter, but I totally didn't have time to update over the weekend and I knew you would rather have an update than not.**

Chapter 28

Bash stared at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed oddly familiar. The clothes were different this time, but the feelings they evoked were the same. How did his life turn out this way? He had never imagined he would be king of even one country, much less two.

A knock sounded on the chamber door and it opened before Bash could speak. Mary entered the room dressed in a shining amber colored gown embroidered with gold thread. She was stunning, and once again he was struck by how differently his life had turned out.

Since they were children, Mary had been promised to Francis. Bash had been envious of the match even before Mary returned from the convent. As soon as he saw her step from her carriage, he knew he was destined to love her and was resigned to do so from afar. He never imagined she could love him in return, but here she was, his wife.

He smiled at her. "Just when I think you couldn't possibly be more beautiful than the day our son was born, you prove me terribly wrong. You are positively radiant."

Mary blushed at his compliment and Bash's heart felt as if it would explode with his love for her. He loved that he could still make her blush like a maid.

Mary reached up to stroke his cheek with her hand.

"What could I have ever done to deserve you, Sebastian?"

"No, Your Grace, it is I that should be asking that question."

Their lips were but a breath apart when another knock sounded at the door.

Bash groaned and Mary laughed at the interruption. The guard on the other side stuck his head in the door.

"Your Grace, I was told to come and collect you."

Mary smiled as Bash took her hand to escort her to the ceremony.

"It is probably for the best that we were interrupted. You remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yes," Bash said, a grin erupting from his lips. "I remember very well."

* * *

Mary felt as if the entire coronation were a dream. She received her crown first, being the Queen Regnant. As she moved up the dais to claim her throne, she caught her mother's eye and was surprised to see her blinking back tears.

Mary turned and took her place on her throne, watching proudly as the crown was placed on Sebastian's head. Mary smiled wryly as she thought of how right a crown looked perched on his dark locks. His younger self would probably have been surprised to see he wore the title of King so well.

Mary caught his eye as he rose and he winked at her in his cheeky way, causing a grin to spread across her face. Bash took his seat beside Mary as the crowd bent their knees to the ruling couple. This time even Marie de Guise sank to the ground to honor the King and Queen of Scotland.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Yay! Update! I'm putting together another fic for you guys, I"ll let you know more when I am closer to publishing.**

Chapter 29

The French palace was a quiet place without its King and Queen in residence. Diane was acting as Regent in their absence, but she had little to attend to.

The night was dark as Diane entered her chambers. She had just come from the palace nursery where her grandson was sleeping soundly. She hoped Mary and Bash would be returning soon. She didn't want either one of them to miss any of James Henry's milestones.

Diane noticed the fire in her fireplace had gone out and she turned to fetch a guard from the hallway to alert one of the servants. As she turned towards the door a hard blow struck her on her head from behind. She crumpled to the floor, blackness invading her vision as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," a voice muttered above Diane's head.

Her vision cleared as her eyes focused on the blonde head above her. "Greer? What has happened?"

"I found you here, unconcious. Something terrible has happened."

Diane sat up quickly, her head spinning with the sudden movement. "My grandson?" She questioned, knowing in her heart something had happened to him.

"He is missing." Greer whispered. "The nanny is dead, as well as the guards outside the nursery."

"Who did this?"

"One of the intruders was left for dead with the palace guards. He is still alive and Nostradamus is trying to keep him that way until he can be questioned."

"How did this happen?" Diane asked.

Greer wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No one saw anything as far as I know. The fight outside the nursery roused a few more guards, but by the time they arrived, the nanny was already dead and James Henry gone."

"We must send word to Scotland, immediately! Mary and Sebastian need to come back to France as soon as possible. We may have a war on our hands."

Greer stood and went to the chamber door. "I will send a messenger to the docks. He will find a ship bound for Scotland and take the message himself."

Diane rose from the floor, fury rolling off of her in waves. "I will go to Nostradamus. I want to see this miscreant rebel for myself."

Greer nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Diane seethed. These people had no idea the fury she and her son would unleash upon them.

* * *

Mary and Bash walked out of the throne room after a day of meetings with various Scottish nobles.

"I would like to go for a ride tomorrow. I want to show you some of the Scottish countryside."

Bash smiled happily at his wife. "I would love to do that. I feel we deserve a break. We've done nothing but work since even before the coronation."

"The coronation feast was fun," Mary countered.

"Yes, but it was still mostly work. Royal duty and all that."

As they passed through the entrance hall, a guard bowed to them. "Your Grace, there is a man here who says he has urgent news from France. He carries a letter, but said he would only deliver it into your hands directly."

Mary's mind began to race with possibilities and she gripped Bash's arm as if her life depended on it.

"Take us to him," Bash ordered.

The young man stood nervously in the courtyard, a letter clutched in his hand. He bowed deeply. "Your Grace, I have a letter from French Court."

He held out the letter and Mary almost ripped it from his grasp. She broke the seal hastily and recognized Greer's handwriting immediately. She gasped as she read the words and dissolved into tears, not caring who witnessed her distress.

"Mary!" Bash held her as her sobs shook her small frame. He took the letter from her and read the words that caused his wife so much pain.

"Dear God!" Bash muttered. "Guards!" He yelled, summoning a flurry of guards to his side.

He nodded to two of them. "You, go to the port and hire a ship for the queen and myself immediately. We need to leave as soon as possible for France."

The guards ran toward the stables as Bash addressed the others.

"Shore up this castle's defences. An attack could come at any time. Our home in France has been attacked and our son has been taken."

The guards nodded and left to perform their duties.

Bash picked Mary up and carried her towards their chambers, ordering the first servants he found to pack their things with haste. He entered their bed chamber and sat Mary on the bed.

He took her face in his hands. "Mary, we will get him back. You must be strong, Mary. I cannot do this on my own."

Mary looked at him with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"What if he's…"

"He's not dead." Bash interrupted. "I would feel it in my heart if he were, and so would you."

Mary's tears quieted a little as she considered his words. "Yes," she nodded. "Yes, you're right. I would know if James Henry was gone from this world."

She took Bash's hands in her own. "We must get him back."

"We will, Mary. I promise you."

Mary stood from the bed, her face transforming into a stony mask.

"Let us help the servants pack. The faster it is done, the faster we can find our son."


	30. Chapter 30

***Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, we were without Internet for several days and just got it up and running!**

Chapter 30

The ship sailed much more slowly than Mary would have liked. She needed to be in France, to find her son. Greer's letter said that they had a captive from the rebel party that had taken her son. Mary planned to question him personally.

Mary didn't want to acknowledge the thought that kept plaguing her mind over and over. The thought that Francis, somehow, had something to do with James Henry's abduction. Surely, Francis couldn't have masterminded this plot locked away in a dungeon. Still, the possibility nagged Mary for the entire journey and she knew Bash was thinking it, too.

As soon as the ship docked in France, Mary and Bash set off on horseback to the palace. Mary had insisted a carriage would only slow their progress.

Upon entering the palace gates, they were met in the courtyard by Greer and Lola.

"Come," Greer said, "Diane is waiting for you. She has managed to get our captive to divulge some information just this morning.

Bash was glad to see Mary's friends dispense with formalities. These matters were too urgent to be bogged down by all the bowing and scraping one usually saw at court.

Diane was waiting for them in the private audience chamber adjacent to the throne room. She began speaking as soon as they entered the room.

"I fear you may have already guessed the people behind this attack. Somehow, even from his dungeon cell, Francis has convinced a group of rebels to fight for his cause."

At the confirmation of her worst fears, Mary sat down hard on a wooden bench. Her legs refused to support her weight.

"There's more," Diane stated, before anyone else could speak. "These rebels have a second backer, who is funding their exploits on Francis's behalf."

Diane locked eyes with Mary.

"Your cousin, the Queen of England, Elizabeth. She has thrown her support behind Francis."

"Why?" Bash questioned.

"She has always thought I wanted her crown." Mary spoke quietly. "She sees the French and Scottish alliance as a threat to her power. I have never desired to take England from her. King Henry wanted that, but it was never my intention. However, threatening my family cannot go unanswered. If it is my fate to rule England as well, so be it. Elizabeth will pay for her sins."

Bash stared at Mary. He knew this would mean war with England, but their first priority was to find James Henry.

"Mother, does our prisoner know where they took James Henry?"

"If his information is still correct, yes. I was planning on sending a group of men today before I received word of your arrival."

"Summon those men now, I will be leading them to take back my son."

"Is that wise?" Greer asked. "If both of you are killed, your line is ended."

"It might not be wise, but it is what is going to happen. I will defend my family with my last breath if I must."

Mary knew that talking him out of this course of action would be impossible, so she prayed to God that both her husband and her son would return to her safely.

"What about Francis?" Lola asked. "His part in this can't be ignored."

Bash sighed and looked at Mary who nodded in grim determination.

"He will have to be executed. I see no other alternative, but he will be dealt with after I return with our son. He is the priority."

* * *

Mere hours later, Mary stood on the balcony overlooking the palace courtyard. Bash and a group of royal guards had gathered there, preparing to leave. They had said their farewells privately, not wanting their anguish to be witnessed by the entire court. Mary prayed it wouldn't be their final farewell. She couldn't bear to think of her life without him.

Bash mounted his horse and looked behind him to see Mary watching his every move. He gazed at her form, committing it to memory, hoping that she could see all the love he possessed for her in his eyes. Before he could change his mind about leaving, he spurred his horse onward, towards the palace gate.

According to the prisoner, the rebels had not taken the abducted Dauphin very far. Beyond the palace was a ramshackle village that had been abandoned many years before, after a terrible fire. Most locals were afraid of it. They said uneasy spirits dwelt there. The rebels were said to be sheltering in that village's remaining buildings, waiting for further instructions from England. Bash could only hope they were still occupying the village and had yet to move on.

Bash kept them riding at a punishing pace. He was determined to retrieve his son and return to Mary as quickly as possible.

The group arrived at the burnt-out village just before sundown. Bash had sent two scouts ahead and they had reported that the rebels were still in the village, holed up in the former inn. The building had been largely untouched by the fire, but it was still in a state of disrepair after being abandoned for so many years. Sebastian took a moment to be thankful for the freedom his bastard upbringing had afforded him. He had explored this village just a few years ago while on a hunting trip. He knew that the top floor of the inn was not habitable, so the rebels would all have to be on the ground floor. He assumed they were in the common room where meals and ale had been served. There was smoke curling from the inn's chimney. Bash remembered only two doors leading outside from the inn.

As they approached, Bash saw a single guard outside the main door, fast asleep. Bash nodded to the man beside him and the guard slowly crept towards the sleeping rebel. His death was swift, but silent. The royal guard crept back toward the raiding party, wiping the blood from his dagger on his tunic.

Bash whispered to the men. "We need to check the back entrance."

Two of the guards left the group, making their way toward the rear entrance of the inn. Bash was just beginning to worry they wouldn't return, when he saw them silently creeping towards the group.

"Two guards were stationed in the back, we took care of them."

"Good, that means there should only be three men left inside with my son."

"We will get him back, Your Grace."

"Yes, we will," Bash said.

The party split up to cover both doorways. Bash refused to give them a chance to get away. They crept forward, quietly stepping over the dead guard and pushing the door open as silently as possible. He heard quiet voices inside and the soft cries of a baby, _his_ baby.

At the sound of his son's cries, Bash leapt forward through the door, and they royal guards followed him. They surprised the three men in the room, but Bash hesitated when he didn't spot James Henry right away. His moment of hesitation cost him, and he felt the hot slice of pain as one of the rebel's swords stabbed him in the stomach. Through his pain, he was able to quickly dispatch the rebel. Bash was a far superior swordsman. The other guards quickly took care of the other two men. One of the guards reached into a crate beside the fire and pulled out the squirming, squealing form of James Henry.

Bash smiled and reached for his son, but as the guard began to hand him over, the room started to spin.

"Your Grace, you are losing too much blood!"

Bash began to fall as his vision began to darken.

"We must get him back to the palace! Quickly!" Bash heard the guard yell before he collapsed and the blackness took him.


	31. Chapter 31

***Author's Note: After this chapter we have four more and an epilogue. I'm getting some other things together for you guys, and I hope you'll read those, too!**

Chapter 31

Mary stood on the balcony, though the setting sun had caused the temperature to drop significantly. Greer and Lola had tried to get her to come inside the palace, but she had refused. Diane had stood with her for awhile, but had left her alone when the sun began to set. She, at least had not tried to convince Mary to abandon her vigil. Mary thought Diane could understand her need to be on the balcony. Mary felt as if she could not continue with her life until she knew her husband and her son were safe.

Hours had passed and Mary felt as if she were about to collapse from the sheer exhaustion of waiting. Suddenly, she heard pounding hoofbeats in the distance. She gripped the balcony railing as her eyes strained to see the riders approaching. She saw that the riders were wearing the livery of the royal guard, and her heart leapt into her throat. She finally abandoned the balcony and ran to meet the riders in the courtyard.

One of the royal guards rushed past Mary, not even slowing to acknowledge her presence. Mary began running even more quickly when she saw one of the guards dismounting with a bundle of blankets in his arms. She scooped the baby from the man's arms, and immediately scanned the group for her husband, not finding him until she noticed the limp form being carried by two of the guardsmen.

"Bash!" She cried, running to him.

"He was stabbed, Your Grace. He is not dead, but we need Nostradamus immediately."

Mary now understood why the other guard had been moving in such haste.

"Please, let's take him. We must be quick."

Mary prayed as they quickly made their way to the infirmary. She thanked God for delivering her son safely back into her arms and begged him to spare her husband. She knew she could not do this without him. Ruling two countries was hard with him by her side, without him it would be impossible. She would have no one to rely on, no one to confide in. Bash had to survive, for her sake and for the sakes of France and Scotland.

Nostradamus was already preparing for their arrival when they burst through the infirmary door.

"Lay him down. I need to see the wound."

The guards gently laid Bash on the bed in the center of the room. Mary, still clutching at the blankets bundling James Henry, stood against the wall to allow Nostradamus room to work.

"This is much like the wound he received in that English ambush some time ago. Perhaps he will be lucky again."

Mary's mind raced frantically. Bash had nearly died from that wound. Could he survive such trauma a second time? She stood quietly against the wall, holding her son to her chest and praying that Bash be spared.

Moments later, Diane flew through the door, demanding to know what had happened to her son. Mary let one of the guards explain; she found it hard to form the words.

Diane railed at the guards for letting their king enter the building first. "That was foolish! Your king could very well die for your stupidity!"

"Stop!" Nostradamus demanded. "This yelling will not improve his condition and it certainly will not help me work any faster. Either be quiet or leave!"

Diane's mouth snapped closed at the seer's words. She gave the guard a scathing look, but did not leave the infirmary. Instead, she came over to Mary and held out her hands to take her grandson.

"You should stay here with Bash. Let me take our little prince to the wet nurse. He probably needs to eat."

Mary looked at James Henry's little face, he had just been asleep, but the yelling had made his little eyes pop open. She knew Diane was right, but she was loathe to let him out of her sight.

"I'll bring him back," Diane stated, seeing the reluctance on the young queen's face. "After he is fed. I will bring him right back to you."

Mary handed over the child, and Diane smiled at her grandson as she stepped towards the door. The guards departed quickly after answering Nostradamus's questions, leaving Mary alone with Bash and the seer.

Mary watched Nostradamus work quickly and carefully, waiting for him to finish. Finally he stopped.

"I do not believe he will die, but we must hope an infection does not set in. I have given him a tonic to help him sleep, so he may not wake up for some time. You should go and rest, Your Grace."

Mary shook her head, "No, I want to be by his side,"

Nostradamus nodded. "I assumed you would say that. I'll have the servants bring some things to make you more comfortable."

Nostradamus had been right, Bash did not stir until the next afternoon, but Mary never left his side. Meals were brought to her in the infirmary and a bassinet had been brought in for James Henry.

After several days, Nostradamus declared Bash well enough to leave the infirmary, but ordered him to rest in his bed chambers for the remainder of the week until they were more assured the wound would not fester.

Mary, meanwhile, only left his side to attend to matters that required immediate royal judgement. Mary knew that Bash's first task when he was well enough would be a difficult one. She knew neither of them looked forward to executing Francis, but they felt they had no other choice.

"Your wound has healed well, Your Grace. You can return to your normal activities, but no fighting."

Bash grinned at Nostradamus. "I can't promise anything. People seem to enjoy hitting me."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should just not speak to anyone."

"That might be difficult as King."

Bash returned to his chambers to find Mary waiting for him there.

"Well, Nostradamus has cleared me for duty."

Mary smiled, "France will be happy to see their king back on his throne tomorrow."

"I am worried about tomorrow," Bash admitted.

"It has to be done," Mary said, brushing Bash's hair off of his forehead. He had let his hair grow longer in the past few months. "We must protect our family and our kingdoms."

The next morning dawned overcast and dreary. Bash thought it matched his mood perfectly. As he dressed for the day, Bash thought about what he had to do. He hated to condemn his brother to death, but Francis had left him no choice.

Deep in his memories of his brother, he had not heard Mary enter the room and was startled when she spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know that I could ever be ready to kill my brother."

Mary's look was grim. "No, I don't suppose you could."

Mary and Bash entered the throne room, ordering the guards to retrieve Francis from the dungeon. The guards drug a struggling Francis into the throne room. Bash knew that Francis must have figured out why he was being summoned. He could see the desperation in his brother's crazed eyes.

Bash swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of his tormented brother. He could not falter. This was too important.

"Francis Valois, you have committed treason against your country and its king and queen. This treason cannot be overlooked by the Crown, therefore, you have been sentenced to death."

Murmurs broke out in the throne room at his pronouncement.

"Prepare yourself for death. Confess you sins and ask for forgiveness. The executioner will have your head tonight."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: We're so close to the end guys, but don't worry this won't be the last you see of me!**

Chapter 32

As the sun began to set, the throne room filled with curious onlookers. The execution block stood on the dais, awaiting Francis's neck. Mary sat on her throne, looking to Bash for any signs of hesitation. He sat on his throne, eyes focused on the block before him.

As the last rays of light disappeared, Bash broke out of his trance. "Bring him in."

Mary didn't want to watch, but as Queen she knew it was expected of her.

Francis didn't struggle against the guards, he let them lead him to the dais. Francis kneeled before the block and crossed himself as the priest prayed. Before laying his neck on the block, he locked eyes with Mary. "This is not over."

"I know," Mary said quietly.

With that, Francis placed his head on the block. Mary watched as the ax fell with a muted thud, and Francis's head was parted from his body.

* * *

Later that night as they prepared for bed, Bash knew he and Mary had to decide their next course of action.

"I heard what Francis said to you. Do you think he was speaking of Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Mary said quietly. "You know what we have to do Bash."

"Can we really topple Elizabeth?"

"There are still some in England who feel she should never have been crowned queen. Many, especially those who still follow Catholic teachings, still detest Anne Boleyn and would love nothing more than to see her daughter removed from power."

"We declare war then?" Bash asked, though he knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, France and Scotland together will declare war."

* * *

As the battle plan came together, Mary became more and more impressed with Bash's military skills. He had fought several battles with his father, and learned many lessons at King Henry's side.

Mary and Bash would be returning to Scotland, this time with fourteen companies of soldiers. Mary wished they could take every French company, but knew they could not leave the palace and the French borders unprotected.

Once in Scotland, the French army would join forces with the Scottish. The attack on England would be staged on the Scottish border, their forces pushing onward toward Elizabeth.

Mary thought their plan was a solid one, and hoped that the battle would be over quickly.

"We're taking James Henry to Scotland with us," Mary told Diane a week before they were to depart.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Diane asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm not leaving him again. I will be staying at the castle with my mother while Bash takes charge on the battlefront. He will be safe there with us. I refuse to leave him here again while Bash and I are away."

"You will be occupied with ruling your country. Who will take care of him?"

"Lola and Greer are traveling to Scotland with us. They have agreed to take on nanny duties until I can find a suitable woman to fill the position. Until we can topple Elizabeth from her throne, I refuse to trust a stranger with James Henry."

Diane frowned, "I would have taken care of him here."

Mary sighed. "Diane, I know you would protect him with your life, but you need to be focused on ruling France in Bash's name while we are away. James Henry would be a distraction for you."

Diane quirked a smile at Mary. "As stubborn as the day you arrived at this palace."

Mary smiled at her mother-in-law. "It has served me well so far."

* * *

Bash returned to his bedchamber after a long day of war council. Arranging passage to Scotland for fourteen companies of French soldiers was no easy task, especially when you were trying to keep the plans secret.

Bash wanted the element of surprise on their side when they attacked the English Queen. So far, their English spies had not heard any murmurs about a French or Scottish attack, but Bash knew better than to think Elizabeth didn't have her own spies at French Court.

Mary was by the fire, reading when he opened the door. Her skin glowed in the firelight and Bash stood at the door admiring the sight before him.

"I know you're here Sebastian. Are you going to come in, or just admire me from afar?"

Bash smiled at her cheek and entered the room, closing and locking it behind him. "How did the talk with my mother go?"

Mary sat the book she had been reading on her lap. "She took some convincing, but she finally agreed that James Henry being in Scotland was for the best."

Bash bent to brush a kiss on Mary's forehead. "See, I told you she would listen to you."

Mary watched as Bash began to unfasten his coat. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, very."

"How tired?" Mary questioned further, making Bash pause in his movements.

Mary smiled coyly at him.

"Not that tired," he said, walking over to her chair. "Never _that_ tired."

He pulled her roughly to him from her chair and Mary's book clattered to the floor. Mary's lips immediately sought his, her hands reaching to the still fastened clasps on his coat. The rich garment fell heavily to the floor and Mary began pulling his tunic over his head. Their lips only separated for the moment it took to relieve Bash of his shirt. Bash's hands went to untie Mary's robe and he groaned as it fell away to reveal her naked underneath.

"So beautiful," he murmured, taking a step back to admire her form.

Mary pulled Bash roughly back to her body, her hands making quick work of his trousers.

"I need you, Bash," she whispered, nibbling the sensitive flesh beneath his earlobe.

Mary hitched her leg around Bash's hips, pulling him in even closer. Bash lifted Mary so that both of her legs could wrap around him as he carried her towards the bed. He tossed her onto the bed and crawled toward her, stopping to kiss and nibble on his way up her body. By the time he settled himself between her thighs, Mary's chest was heaving with her erratic breathing. He teased her a bit more before finally joining their bodies. Mary mewled with pleasure as he began to move, slowly at first, and then more quickly when Mary demanded it. Mary bit his shoulder as she came apart around him and it pushed him over the edge.

They lay in the bed, tangled together as their breathing returned to normal.

"Will we ever get tired of that?" Mary asked, toying with the hair on his torso.

"I could never get tired of you, Mary." Bash could tell that Mary had more on her mind. "What is it? I can tell there's something else."

Mary turned her eyes away and whispered, "I hope we have a chance to find out if we'll get tired of it."

Bash lifted Mary's chin so that he could meet her gaze. "We will win this, Mary. We have to."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Getting closer to the end! Two chapters and an epilogue left!**

Chapter 33

The ships made good time to Scotland. The crossing was no more harrowing than usual, though the waves still made Mary ill.

Mary and Bash set out for the castle with a small band of guards. A few of the guards would be staying at the castle with Mary, James Henry, Lola, and Greer, but the rest would be leaving with Bash the next morning. They would be leading the Scottish forces to rendezvous with the French before marching on the English border. Mary's mother would also be staying in the castle. Marie's attitude had changed toward Sebastian during the time they were in Scotland before James Henry's abduction. There was a grudging respect in her exchanges with him now, and Mary hoped their relationship would continue to improve over time.

It certainly helped that Marie was delighted to meet her first grandchild. She exclaimed over the child's features, and claimed he looked exactly like Mary's father. Mary didn't agree, but refused to say so over fear of ruining her mother's mood. Mary had never really known her father, so who was she to say Marie was wrong?

* * *

Mary hated to see the morning come. She did not want Bash to leave the castle. Both of them avoided the word goodbye; to say it seemed to invite destruction.

"Come back to me, Sebastian." Mary whispered, holding back tears. Tears would come later when she was alone.

"I promise, Mary. I could never leave you." He gently kissed her lips, searing the kiss into his memory.

Once again Mary watched her husband ride off to battle and fervently prayed for him to return safely to her.

* * *

Bash and his French guard arrived at the Scottish border with ten companies of Scottish soldiers. Bash knew that the English forces outmatched their numbers, but he felt that the element of surprise was still on their side.

The English and Scottish forces were almost always involved in skirmishes along the borders, and Bash had made sure there was one such skirmish occupying the English forces far away from their staging area. Bash hoped the distraction was enough to allow his troops to enter English territory mostly undetected.

The thought of the coming battle had Bash sick with worry. Not for himself, but for Mary and James Henry should the battle not go their way. Bash knew if they didn't win that his family would be in even greater danger than before, but he also knew they had no choice. Elizabeth had proven that she would not let Mary live in peace, no matter Mary's intentions toward the English throne.

In the dim light of dawn, Bash and the soldiers began their advance on the English border. Bash's spies had provided their forces with the perfect opportunity to get to the English Queen. Bash knew their forces stood a much better chance if they did not have to attack London, so he arranged for their forces to strike while Elizabeth was on progress around England, far from her London stronghold. She would still be well guarded, but he thought it was their best option.

It took several days of marching, but Bash's troops were able to reach their destination in good time. They began preparing their ambush of the English Queen's progress. The royal party wasn't expected until the next evening, so the soldiers were able to get a little rest before the battle.

In earlier days, Bash would have had no trouble falling asleep on a night like this. Now, he could not clear his mind for sleep to come. His thoughts raced around Mary and James Henry. He considered what it would mean for them if he failed, and what it would mean for their countries. To distract himself from his worries, Bash tried to focus on the battle plan for the next day; he went over it again and again in his mind. The repetition finally lulled Bash into a fitful sleep, where he dreamed of going home to Mary.

* * *

Bash and his men were up with the sun the next morning, making final preparations. Once finished, they hid themselves and prepared to wait, staying alert to listen for the signal from the scouts that Elizabeth was approaching.

Bash grew restless as they waited. His patience, though much improved since becoming King, had worn thin.

A lilting bird call suddenly sounded in the distance, snapping Bash into focus; it was the signal from the scouts. The English Queen had arrived at last.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Sooooo close to the end! Just FYI, I feel I am really awful at writing any sort of battle sequence, so sorry if that part is a bit of a mess.**

Chapter 34

Mary paced the floor of her chambers, unable to sit still.

"Mary, you're making me dizzy. Please sit down." Greer patted the chair next to her, hoping her friend would take her advice.

Mary stopped her pacing, but didn't sit in the offered chair. "I feel helpless, just waiting for news, waiting for Bash to return. There's nothing I can actually do, and it's driving me crazy."

"Mary, you're ruling your country. You're doing your part," Lola soothed.

"But the waiting…"

"Is excruciating. We understand," Greer stated. "Mary, he will come back to you. I feel it in my bones."

Mary smiled and took her friends' hands. "I truly don't know what I would do without you. I could not wish for two truer friends."

"Why don't we try to get your mind off things in England? Let's go take James Henry for a walk."

Mary agreed, and she let her friends lead her outside while she tried not to think of Bash fighting in England.

* * *

The clash of metal on metal rang loudly in Bash's ears. All around him men fought and fell. He battled a man twice his size and cut the slower man down easily. He quickly ducked an ax blade aimed at his head and stabbed his sword into his new assailant's neck. Bash pushed forward toward the group of guards that surrounded the English Queen.

When the ambush began, Elizabeth had been riding on horseback and not in a carriage. Her guards had surrounded her horse immediately, but they were under constant attack. The guards around Elizabeth and her horse were beginning to fall one by one.

Bash joined the assault on the guards; he wanted this over with quickly.

Finally, the guards left surrounding Elizabeth saw that they were beaten and threw down their swords, surrendering. The other Englishmen quickly realized what had happened and began to surrender their own arms as well. Bash was surprised so many were unwilling to lay down their lives for their queen.

Bash nodded to the Scottish soldier beside him. "Chain her wrists and ankles. Relieve every English soldier of their weapons and gather their horses. They can return to their homes on foot, and let everyone they meet know that Elizabeth has been captured and defeated. She will be taken to her cousin, Mary, Queen of Scotland and France, where she will surely be parted with her head."

Elizabeth's face blanched at Bash's pronouncement, and she began to struggle against her captors as they bound her wrists and ankles.

"I will be freed!" Elizabeth screeched. "Mary will be the one to lose her head!"

The Scottish and French soldiers ignored the English Queen's rants and scattered, doing as Bash commanded. They prepared to return to Scotland quickly. Bash was anxious to get home to Mary.

* * *

Mary sat at her desk clutching a letter that bore her husband's seal. A messenger had delivered it into her hands just moments before. To her frustration, the messenger himself could not relay any news of import. He had not received the letter from Bash's hand, but from another messenger. Mary knew that whatever news the letter held would change her life forever. Mary took a deep breath and broke the seal, readying herself to learn the fate of her family and her country.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she read over the short letter a second time just to be sure of the jumped from her chair and ran to find her mother, not caring that she was making a spectacle of herself.

"Mother!" She exclaimed, bursting unannounced into her mother's study. "Mother, he did it! They have her; they captured Elizabeth!"

Mary handed her mother the letter and Marie read its contents quickly.

"So he has." Marie said, handing the letter back to Mary. "Are you ready to be the queen of three countries, daughter? This will be a heavy burden."

"We'll manage," Mary said, pacing her mother's study and reading the letter again. "He says they're bringing her here in chains."

"You'll have to execute her; you know that."

"Yes, Mother, I know that. We won't make the same mistake we did with Francis."

"Good," Marie said, folding her hands on her desk. "Do you know when they'll arrive?"

"No. You read Bash's letter. He said he would send word when they were closer."

Marie nodded. "We'll prepare for her execution the day they arrive. Best to get it out of the way quickly."

"I agree," Mary said, turning to leave. "Then we can begin to go back to our normal lives, or as normal as our lives will ever be, anyway."

Mary left her mother to find her ladies and James Henry. She had to tell them the good news.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: This is it! We've finally come to the end! I'll be posting the epilogue today too so we will truly be finished. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

Mary stood in the tallest tower of the castle. Watching Bash and the soldiers as they approached the gates. Her body trembled with relief as they marched closer and closer. When she saw the castle guards begin to open the gates, she left the tower and quickly made her way to the courtyard. She arrived just as the men began streaming through the gates, Bash leading the party.

He was off his horse before she could blink. He strode across the courtyard and pulled Mary hastily into his arms. He immediately sought her lips and kissed her as if he were a man dying of thirst and she was a cup of water. He continued to kiss her greedily until the men around them began to whistle and call out. Mary's face flushed and Bash grinned his cheeky grin, his eyes promising that they would continue their reunion later.

Mary noticed a carriage pulling through the gates and looked at Bash questioningly. Bash nodded an answer to Mary's unasked question, and motioned for the guards to open the door. Elizabeth was pulled from the carriage, still chained by her wrists and ankles, her red hair a tangle around her shoulders.

"Hello, cousin," Mary said, taking the measure of the woman before her.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger. "You will suffer for this. My men…"

" _Your_ men are no longer _yours_ , cousin. In a few short hours, your soul will depart from this world, and your crown will be mine."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again, but Mary refused to let her spew any more of her hatred.

"Take her to the tower. Let her prepare her soul for death. God knows she has plenty of sins to confess."

Bash and Mary turned toward the castle and noticed Marie de Guise standing in the entrance way.

"Well done," she said, inclining her head toward Bash. "I am glad to see you have begun to learn how to wield your power."

"I do what is necessary to protect my family," Bash replied, "And I would like to see my son."

Marie studied him before she nodded. "Of course. He is with Lola and Greer in the nursery; I just left them."

* * *

Greer and Lola sat on the floor, playing with James Henry. Bash smiled as the child giggled at Lola, and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Bash!" Greer exclaimed, "You look well for a man fresh from battle."

Bash looked at his dirt covered clothing and grimaced. "I should probably get cleaned up, but I wanted to see my son first."

"Of course you did," replied Lola as Bash crouched in front of the child.

"My God, you've grown so much. I can't believe I've missed it."

"There's still plenty more growing for him to do, don't worry." Mary said, smiling at her husband.

James Henry sneezed and Greer moved him away from Bash and his dust covered clothing. "I think perhaps you should get cleaned up."

"She's right," Mary said. "Come, we still have much to do today."

* * *

Mary ordered the servants to fetch warm water for Bash's bath. Mary watched as the copper tub was filled with steaming water. She could hear Bash's clothes as they hit the floor on the other side of the screen.

"Thank you," she told the servants, dismissing them. She closed the door and heard a splash behind her as Bash settled in the tub. She turned and smiled at him.

"Eager to get clean?" She asked.

"You don't have to stay, Mary. I do know how to bathe myself." He grinned cheekily at her.

"There is no way I am letting you out of my sight right now. I just got you back, Bash."

She held out her hand and Bash handed over the soap. "Besides, we need to make sure every inch of you is clean."

She began rubbing her soapy hands up and down his back. Bash groaned as the tense muscles began to relax under her ministrations.

"I thought about you everyday," Mary whispered, gently rubbing Bash's back. "I worried I would never see you again."

Her hand slipped from his back as she bowed her head and tears slid down her face.

"Mary," Bash whispered, twisting to face her. He lifted her chin with his finger so that he could look into her amber eyes. "I will always come back to you, Mary. Always."

He kissed her gently and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Mary clung to his wet shoulders, forcing Bash to his knees in the tub. He stood up, water rushing down his body, hands tangling in Mary's loose hair.

"Bash, please," Mary begged. "I need to know you're real."

He stepped out of the tub and crushed Mary's body to his. He needed to feel her, too; to wash away the fear he held in his heart these past few months. His wet fingers fumbled clumsily with the ties of her dress, unable to firmly grasp them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before ripping the bodice of Mary's dress down the front.

Mary looked down at the tattered fabric, shock clear on her face. It was quickly replaced with a look of pure lust as she grabbed Bash by the shoulders to bring his body back to her's. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs as they poured all of their fear and joy into each other, and into the timeless act of love.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please check out my next story Masquerade for more Mashy goodness.**

Epilogue

Elizabeth was beheaded with little ceremony. Instead of confessing her sins or asking for forgiveness, she chose to spew more ire before the axeman took her head.

With Elizabeth dead, the English crown was Mary's by right, and no one could deny it. She and Bash traveled to England so that they could be crowned formally. She and Bash waited outside Westminster Abbey, dressed once again for a coronation ceremony.

Bash smiled at Mary, "Do you think this is the last time we'll do this?"

"I hope so, three countries are almost too much as it is, and I'm sorry I won't be much help in the next several months."

"Why would you...Mary! Do you mean?"

"Yes, Bash, we will have another little prince or princess soon."

Bash whooped with joy and kissed Mary soundly on the lips. "You've made me so happy, Mary. I truly am the luckiest bastard in the world."

The music inside the cathedral began and Bash took Mary's hand. She gently squeezed his fingers, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Not a bastard, Bash, a king. _My_ king."

Mary turned back towards the church and began walking down the aisle with Bash toward their waiting thrones and their future.

The End


End file.
